


Fatal Lies

by brokenhighways



Series: Fatal Charm [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Murder, Plot Twists, Sequel, Thriller, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: It's been eighteen months since Alexis died and it's business as usual for the Los Angeles Devils, who are preparing for the upcoming season. Disaster strikes when a series of mysterious deaths take place in Devils Nation, forcing Zero and Jude to relive the horrors of the past while facing lies, deception, and painful truths threatening to bring everything crashing down around them.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Fatal Charm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746166
Comments: 72
Kudos: 52
Collections: Zude





	1. Can We Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is finally here! I hope everyone enjoys it, and once again - thank you to Mercury22 for the original idea and her assistance with Fatal Lies! ♥♥

# 

_“Maybe I should have stayed dead.”_

_Zero stares at the crimson red staining his hands and laughs, wheezing when pain engulfs his entire body._

_“Yeah, maybe you should.”_

****

**_Two Weeks Earlier_ **

“I’m going to scream if I see another napkin.”

Wedding planning is Zero's worst nightmare come to life. From haggling with opportunistic vendors to picking out flowers to endless fittings, he's not sure why they're bothering. The media have been on their asses for months, asking about the guest list and theme.

“What part of ‘we’re good with blue’ is difficult?” Zero continues. “What does it matter if there are fifty shades of it? Do we have to pick one?”

Jude comes up behind him and massages his shoulders gently. “They're calling it the event of the year. Crazy, right?”

“It's beyond crazy, Jude.”

“Good thing we're already married,” Jude says after he joins Zero on the couch.

Zero grins, unable to resist pulling Jude in for a long kiss, the kind that would lead to something else if they both didn’t have packed schedules.

It was a spur of the moment thing, a somewhat hazy but unforgettable couple of hours in Vegas. In some ways, it was kind of fitting that Elvis was their officiant. Zero's whole mantra is a little less conversation, a little more action.

Let's just say that Jude satisfied him.

“How long until TMZ spill the beans?”

Jude laughs. “I think they're too busy with the Kardashians.”

“Thank sweet heavens for that. Can you believe they took pictures of me leaving Dunkin’ Donuts last week?”

“They should know better than to come between you and your rainbow-colored sprinkles.”

“Oh, but I was making a statement, Jude! They were just letting people know. Freakin’ vultures.”

Zero’s had a contentious relationship with the media ever since he came out so publicly and more so after he replaced Derek as team captain. More and more people have popped out of the woodwork to ask Zero about his causes, desperate to make him the poster boy of their own.

Once they announce they’re married, it’s only going to get worse. There will be questions about Oscar, the team, and Zero's role in it. People wondering if it's murky for him to be married to the team's Chief Executive of Operations.

Being married doesn't feel real yet. They're not wearing rings, and nobody knows, but that's not it. There's been something bugging him for a while, something he can't quite shape into a thought. Oscar’s disappearance is only part of it. He’s not one for conspiracy theories, but he finds it odd that yet another person has just up and vanished.

According to the board, Oscar being AWOL for nine months gave them every right to look past his ownership of the team. They were set to initiate a sale until Jude came up with a solution - passing the mantle onto Oscar’s main beneficiary - who so happened to be his mother, Cathy.

Cathy’s first order of business was to toss Lionel out and install Jude in her place.

The changes haven’t been too evident, but with each passing day, Zero’s beginning to see the effect the lack of transparency is having on the team. Jude's been slipping into his old behavior, making under the table deals and acting like he's the same big bad wolf his father is.

The worst part is Zero has to stand by and watch him do it. Every time he says something, it turns into an argument.

“Do you want me to sic my mom on them?” Jude says. “They’ve been camping outside her house.”

Zero tugs at his collar to alleviate the tension he’s feeling. “I'm sure Cathy is loving that.”

Jude shakes his head, rubbing his arms absently when he says, “I still don't get why Oscar made her his beneficiary.”

“She's the mother of his only child. I'd say that's a good reason. Keeps things in the family and away from evil stepmothers.”

Jude gives him a pained look. “Lionel’s not evil, she's just...lost. It’s been a hard year for her too.”

“That's one way of putting it,” Zero says, suddenly reminded that she and Jude are no longer on speaking terms. “Think she'll ever forgive you?”

Jude glances away before he mutters, “I hope so.”

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Zero changes the subject. “Wanna go get something to eat?”

Jude smiles coyly and answers by climbing into Zero's lap. “How about we make the most of our time...”

Zero relaxes when Jude pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it over the couch before he removes his own. He leans in to kiss Zero, rolling his hips forward.

“I wasn’t all that hungry anyway.”

Coincidentally, Zero bumps into Lionel before his weekly hair appointment. She's leaving the salon next to his and laughing at something he can't hear. For someone who was tossed to the wolves, she looks good in a figure-hugging red dress, Louboutins, and freshly colored hair.

Zero braces himself and smiles when she spots him. There’s no love lost between them, but they’ve managed to remain civil out of respect for Jude.

“Lionel.”

“Zero! What brings you here?” Lionel's lips curve into a dark grin. “Surely, you could just bleach your hair on your own at this point. It's not like your stylist has a working brain.”

He ignores the comment, the same way he generally does since she accused him of having something to do with Alexis’s death. If it was down to him, she would stay out of their lives, but Jude misses her. Call Zero a sucker, but...he'd rather Jude have his best friend in his life than no one.

“Actually, I need your help,” Zero says. “You have an eye for this thing, right? I'm thinking that I need a new look.”

Technically, Zero's been through several hairstyles, but so much has happened that it was easy to just keep it long at the top, short at the back. Now that he's Captain, he needs a change.

Something that says that it's his time now, damned whoever gets in his way.

Last season was a washout; he was dealing with the Alexis fall out and Derek Roman imploded halfway through the season. Nobody was surprised when they failed to make it to the playoffs.

Zero needs things to be different this season. Bigger and better, and enough that he can say the trouble has been worth it.

Lionel shoots him a withering look. “Zero, if this is a cheap attempt to get me to talk to Jude, it's not working.”

Lionel’s anger appears misguided given that it was Cathy who fired her, not Jude. However, she took it personally and she’s refused to speak to him since. At least that’s the version Zero got. Jude clams up each time he brings it up and it was easier to drop it after a point.

“Just give him a chance, Lionel,” Zero says. “This is Jude we're talking about. He loves you.”

“I'm sorry, but I can't,” Lionel says, her tone soft and regretful.

If Zero didn’t know any better, he’d swear he sees pity in her eyes.

“Although, I will give you ten minutes of my time,” Lionel adds. “It's about time you did something different - and _better_ \- to your hair.”

****

Once he's finished getting his haircut, Zero drives to Devils Arena for a meeting. He's walking through the foyer when Kyle Hart catches sight of him and whistles appreciatively.

“Looking sharp, Zero. What's the special occasion?”

Zero slows to halt, deciding to talk to her for a few minutes. He tends to keep away from the Devil Girls these days. If he even blinks near one of them, the internet is on his ass and he's not ready to be embroiled in yet another scandal.

However, he _is_ Team Captain – he’s got to be approachable. Kyle is technically his counterpart now she’s the captain of the Devil Girls and Jude’s already lined up at least two separate photoshoots for them. He might as well learn to tolerate her.

Kyle's return to the team hasn't been without its issues, and word is they gave her the Devil Girl captaincy to keep her from quitting and filing a grievance against the team. She's convinced someone sabotaged her last season before she got injured. Not that anyone would know it. She still flounces around the arena with a bright attitude and a Southern drawl that grates his nerves.

“I'm the team captain,” Zero answers. “Gotta look the part, right?”

Kyle hums with approval, giving him another once-over. “That's right, sweetheart.”

He's still blonde, with less length on top, mid fade around the back and sides - a stark difference to his usual look.

“How's Jude doing?” Kyle asks suddenly. “It's got to be tough, running the team all on his own?”

Zero wasn't aware that she cared, but he answers anyway. “He's good.”

“I only ask because of all the rumors swirling around.” Kyle leans forward with a slow smile forming on her face like she’s fishing for information and she doesn’t care who knows it. “About Oscar.”

“What rumors?” Zero’s left eyebrow arches upward automatically. Last he heard Oscar was still in the wind.

Not that he would hear much without it coming from Jude.

After Alexis’s death, Zero redirected his focus to improving his game and not much else. He doesn't feed into gossip or pry into other people's lives, not when he's slowly rebuilding his own.

Kyle tosses her blonde hair across her shoulder nonchalantly. “Apparently, he's coming back. The Feds have bigger fish to fry and it's been long enough. Plus, he still _owns_ the team, right?”

This is the first Zero's heard about this and he wonders if Jude knows. Oscar returning now would be bad for them, let alone the state of the team.

Zero spies Jelena approaching, and he smiles at Kyle, patting her on the shoulder gently. “I'll talk to you later, okay?”

He slips past her and comes to a stop in front of Jelena who's regarding him curiously.

“Nice haircut,” she says. “Matter of fact…”

Before Zero knows what's happening, she retrieves her cell from her purse and snaps a selfie - with her smiling and Zero looking perplexed.

Jelena taps at her screen a few times. “That'll keep my fans happy for at least a day. They seem to like you.”

“What's going on with our deal?” Zero doesn't have time for her schemes today. Not with what Kyle just told him.

Last season, Jelena and Terrence almost managed to buy the team under Jude's nose _again_ and this season, it's Zero that she's pairing up with. He's doing it for Jude, so they can have a fresh start. Replace the board and get rid of Oscar's influence once and for all. His ex-girlfriend isn't the best business partner to have, but he has no choice.

In some sick, twisted way Jelena is the only person he can trust.

Plus, Jelena has come close to buying the team twice – maybe the third time’s the charm.

“We still don't have enough equity. I can try Terrence again, but I don't think he'll help, especially now that we’re no longer together. We need an investor, Zero. Someone with serious money.”

“Terrence? It's bad enough that I'm in cahoots with you!” Zero rubs his chin, glancing around to check nobody is listening to them. “What other option do we have?”

Jelena shakes her head softly. “He's the only person who cares about this team enough to help us. That's the only way we can get past the influence of the board. They're loyal to Oscar. I don't see that changing while he's still alive...”

“Oh, so now you want to kill Oscar?” Zero says when he realizes she has nothing more to add.

“It's not like it would be a real loss.” Jelena picks at invisible lint on her purple dress and it’s clear that she’s serious.

Zero reminds himself not to get on her bad side, he knows how much damage Jelena Howard can do when she’s pushed.

“We might have a problem. Kyle just told me that Oscar's back in town. That the Feds aren't actively pursuing his case anymore.”

Jelena's posture stiffens, and she looks up at him slowly. “What do we do now?”

“I don't know, Jelena. I don't know.”

****

Once the team meeting is over, Zero heads over to Jude's office for a quick catch-up. Impromptu wedding aside, it feels like they barely see each other. Part of him wonders if getting married was their way of papering over the cracks, but he's committed to their relationship and he wants things to work out.

He's just not sure _how_ to put that in words.

Jude's busy when Zero enters his office, although, he manages to spare a glance.

“You didn't tell me you were getting a haircut?” Jude's smile is tentative as he takes it in and peers at Zero closely.

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Zero says, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Figured I needed a change.”

Jude's smile morphs into a full-blown grin. “Change looks good on you.”

Zero clutches his chest dramatically. “You say the sweetest things, Mr. Kinkade.”

“Kinda have to. I'm stuck with you, remember?” Jude chuckles gently and shuts his laptop. “What's up?”

“Nothing, Pete was just going through mine and Derek's responsibilities. Funny. I thought _I_ was the team captain.”

While Zero's looking forward to embracing the new challenge, it's obvious that they expect him to baby Derek and make it seem like they're in it together. Unfortunately for Pete, Zero's not Terrence Wall. He's not going to cover up for Derek every time he has a bad day and decides he needs to party the night before a game.

Jude's chin dips slightly and he says, “Marcus Douglas thinks it'll be easier to if we play nice with him.”

“Easier to do what? Low ball him if nobody comes calling for him next season?”

Jude's eyebrows converge inwards, creating a crease on his forehead. “Something like that. It's just for one season, Zero. I promise. We can't afford any more bad press.”

“Oh, well, with Oscar being back in town, that's the least of your worries.”

“Who told you that?” From Jude’s unassuming tone it's clear that he's heard the same rumors that Kyle did.

“Does it matter? What are you going to do if Oscar comes back for the team?”

Jude's jaw tightens. “I'm not giving up without a fight, that's for sure. He _chose_ to walk away.”

This is one of the things that's been driving Zero crazy since Jude took over - the constant rewriting of facts to justify sitting in a seat that he didn’t earn on merit. He's in way over his head, but instead of admitting it, he doubles down.

“Oscar didn't walk away, Jude. He _ran_ because you exposed him. What do you think is going to happen when he comes back? He's already tried to kill you, remember? And the only leverage you have is busy shopping on Rodeo Drive with his American Express card.”

“Leave Lionel out of this,” Jude says. “Please. This has nothing to do with her.”

Zero bites back his frustration, and adds, “I saw her today. She helped me with my hair.”

Jude's face tightens and he clears his throat. “What did she say?”

“Not much.”

Zero doesn't mention that Lionel _did_ say that she didn't care much about Jude replacing her. Her exact words were: _'that team is a poisoned chalice. Rather Jude than me_ '. It means that Jude was not honest about why they fell out and judging by his reaction now, the true reason is something serious.

“Jude...what are we even doing here?” Zero asks, unable to bite back his frustration. “Sometimes I have wonder to myself and now I’m finally asking.”

“Wow. People usually ask that question _before_ they get married and not after.”

Zero shoves his hands in his pocket, shrugging uncomfortably. “Well, you’re always busy. Doesn’t give us much time to talk.”

“I’m trying to do a good job running this team,” Jude says. “And _we’re_ supposed to be a team, that’s what we’re supposed to be doing.”

“I just want you to be safe, Jude, and...it looks like you're playing with fire. I just hope you know what you're doing.”

Jude meets his eye and holds his gaze for a long moment. “I do, Gideon. I promise.”


	2. Reaching As I Fall

# 

The day after Kyle drops the information about Oscar, Jude hosts a party at the Playground. It's for one of the board members; an anniversary, birthday or something like that - Zero wasn't paying attention. Truth is, this is the last place he wants to be. Beyond Marcus Douglas, most of the stuffy old, white men on the board can't stand him. They probably feel the same way about Jude, but vested interests mean that they tolerate him.

“You know, I don't see why Jude was so insistent that the Devil Girls perform tonight,” Jelena says. “Half of these men probably have pacemakers.”

In what is the weirdest sense of irony, Jelena is Zero's company for the night because Jude is on schmoozing duty. He’s still at odds with Derek and the rest of the team are merely toeing the line, leaving Zero without many friends. The closest thing was his old trainer Grady and he moved during last season to be closer to his family.

There’s Laura, his younger sister, and Zero’s immensely grateful to finally have her in his life. It's been over a year since they got back into contact with each other and while Zero misses her fiercely, she's got her own life in Boston. He won't ask her to uproot it just for him.

That leaves Jelena, who's mellowed since taking on the Creative Director job. Her breakup with Terrence was acrimonious and splashed all over the internet.

Zero wonders how she and Terrence drifted so far apart that they can't reconcile. They were an unstoppable unit for _so_ long. The ultimate couple - hell, _relationship goals_ \- and now? They're nothing. Just two people who know each other.

Eventually, his curiosity gets the better of him and he asks: “Why did you and Terrence break up?”

Jelena's eyes harden. “Why do you care?”

“You're at a party willingly hanging out with me. I think we're past pretending that we hate each other.”

Jelena’s green eyes narrow and Zero knows she’s about to give him hell. Luckily, he’s used to it, knows how to ride it out until she reactivates her ‘human’ mode.

“Do you want to come over to my condo and have a sleepover after this? Seeing as how we're BFFs and all.”

Zero laughs and leans back in the booth. “I've gotten pretty good at decoding you. I take it you left him. You thought it was the right thing, but now you're not so sure.”

She takes a long sip of her Pinot grigio, setting the glass down before she answers. “Terrence and I want different things. It would never have worked out.”

“You wanted what Jude and I wanted and we're doing great.”

Despite the conversation they had the previous day, he and Jude do a good job of keeping work matters away from their home. When Jude got back, they went through a list of bakeries for the wedding and the name 'Oscar Kinkade' didn't come up once. Some might call it avoiding the issue, but they just know how to compartmentalize.

“Zero, you're trying to buy the team behind his back. Define great.”

It sounds bad when she puts it like that. They don't have a picture-perfect relationship, but he thinks they're doing the best they can. Better than Zero ever thought he could be in terms of relationships.

“Point taken. Still. What was it? You guys were like this unstoppable force. Ran me right over if I recall.”

“You deserved that.” Jelena takes another large sip of wine before she continues. “Women aren't objects you can play with. We're not here to stroke your ego, or hang around and play house whenever you want.”

Zero narrows his eyes, “Well, I'm into Jude now, so I think women are safe from me. Besides, you're changing the subject. What happened?”

He's not sure why he's pressing her so hard, or why he cares. Terrence and Jelena don't have the same history that he does with Jude. Their breakup doesn't have any bearing on _his_ relationship - he knows that and yet...

...there's an unspoken fear churning his gut, telling him to learn from other people's mistakes if he wants to protect what he has with Jude.

“Terrence and I... we always had an understanding. That we'd do whatever it takes. No matter how bad it was. That's what people in love do, right? Except, he didn't trust me. I stood by him when that woman accused him of being the father of her child and he didn't trust me? I wasn't prepared to deal with that.”

Zero leans forward so that no one overhears what he says next. “Why were you trying to bring him in on our deal then?”

Jelena's face softens and she sets her drink on the table and rubs her thumb against the diamond ring she always wears. “He loves this team. Probably more than Oscar or Jude. He grew up with nothing. This team made it all worth it.”

“Do you still love him?”

“I'll always love him,” Jelena says. “Just not enough to pretend it could ever work out. If we don't have trust, we don't have anything real.”

Zero’s mind turns to Jude and guilt begins to creep in.

It’s time to come clean.

Two days later, Zero's dozing off on the couch when he hears the alarm system going off. He jerks up awkwardly, wincing when his neck protests. A glance at his watch shows that it's ten forty-two pm, which is early for Jude.

“Hey, stupid,” he mutters sleepily when Jude appears in the doorway. “Late meeting?”

“Are you and Jelena trying to buy the team?”

Suddenly, he’s wide awake wondering how the floor has fallen from underneath him so spectacularly.

“Who told you that?” His mind begins to race, different thoughts swirling around while he considers what to say.

“I have a well-placed source within the league. Why do you think I've been ahead of all other attempts to take us over?”

Zero bites his lip, desperately stalling for time. Jelena's words have been rattling in his mind and he's been planning to tell Jude the truth. He just... _froze_ yesterday morning when he wanted to confess and was unable to work up the nerve again after.

“Look, I was going to tell you...”

Jude shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch. “Were you? I don't believe you, Gideon. All that crap about the board not having my best interests and you're sneaking around with _Jelena_ of all people. Should I be worried that you're in cahoots with your ex-girlfriend? The same one who screwed you over.”

“Jude, listen--”

“I don't want to listen, Gid, I want an explanation. I know you and...I know you wouldn't do this for malicious reasons, so...why?”

Zero breathes a sigh of relief when Jude's anger visibly ebbs away, and his heartbeat slowly returns to its usual pace.

“Jude, I think the board is playing the long game. You should ask yourself why there's been so much interest when you don't want to sell.”

Jude smiles sadly. “You think I don't know? I'm holding on, fighting for what's mine. I thought that you were the one person that had my back.”

“I do, Jude,” Zero says. “I don't give a shit about owning a team. You know that. I was doing it for you. So that you’d be proud to lead a team that's being run right. Not by the same corrupt assholes who kissed up to Oscar.”

“It's moot now anyway. Oscar's back and he's coming for me. For his team. I had a good run, right?”

“I'm sorry, Jude,” Zero says. “You're better than this. Better than the team. You're brilliant and... you’ll find another team. Another opportunity. I believe in you.”

Jude's quiet and Zero's words hang in the air, unclaimed and hollow like it doesn't matter anymore.

After what seems like an age, Jude grabs his jacket and announces that he's going to bed.

Sweat trickles from Zero's hair down onto his brow, and he wipes it away, doubling down on his run and increasing his speed. Technically, he's supposed to be running on a treadmill at the in-house gym, but nothing beats his feet pounding the pavement with music blasting through his headphones.

Especially after his conversation with Jude yesterday evening. While he's glad the secret is out, he's not sure what to do about Jude's ever-growing attachment to the team. It's unhealthy and linked to the complicated relationship he had with Oscar. Zero knows there's nothing he can do about that. He can't go back in time and make Oscar a decent person, no matter how much he wishes he could.

All he can do is be a sounding board and make sure that Jude's always got someone he can reach out to.

He's about to approach a corner when the techno beat stops abruptly and is replaced by his incoming call tone. From his Apple Watch, Zero sees it’s his agent and answers the call, hoping some of the projects they’ve been working on are finally coming to fruition.

He waited patiently last season and played his ass off and revamped his public image. Drama with the team aside, Zero still has his career to think about.

“Hey, Bill, what's up? Hope you have some good news for me.”

There’s an awkward silence on the line instead of Bill’s usual booming laughter and something swoops in his gut.

He steels himself and says a silent prayer, hopes it’s nothing he can’t deal with.

Eventually, Bill speaks, his voice muted and flat like he’s trying to keep Zero calm. “Are you busy? Where are you?”

“On a run. Do you need me for something? Is everything okay?”

“This just broke. I don't even think TMZ has it yet. Oscar Kinkade is dead.”

Zero comes to a sudden halt, almost bumping into an older lady. He smiles apologetically and moves out of the way slowly processing what Bill’s just said. This is a misunderstanding. Bill must have bad information.

Oscar Kinkade can't be _dead_.

“What do you mean that he’s dead?” Zero asks when Bill doesn’t follow up. “He’s supposed to be back in town. We’d know if he was _dead_. You’re shitting me, right?”

Bill clears his throat. “It’s true, Zero. They found him at Devils Arena this morning. I think it was your boy who discovered him. One of the other agents was there – he’s the one who told me. The cops sealed the whole area off.”

Zero barely comprehends the part where Jude was the one who discovered Oscar, the shock overpowering him. “He’s _dead…_ dead?”

“Heard he took a bullet. He was dead before the paramedics arrived.”

It takes Zero a moment to process because the words aren’t adding up. Oscar’s dead? The infallible, unstoppable Oscar is dead. Just like that?

“Shit, Jude’s going to be devastated.”

Bill hums in agreement. “What about you, you going to be alright?”

Zero mulls the question in his mind and finds the only emotion he feels is compassion _for_ Jude. After what Oscar did to them, Zero detached himself from the man completely.

“It’s no real loss to me if that’s what you’re asking. He and I didn’t have a relationship. I barely knew him.”

Bill’s chuckle is humorless and dry. “I hear you, but make sure you don’t say that in public, okay?”

“I’m not making any promises.”

Jude's sitting behind his desk when Zero bursts into his office an hour later. His eyes are red-rimmed, and his shoulders are hunched over like he's been in this position for a while.

Zero’s heart sinks, and he tells himself that he can do this – he can be here for Jude.

“Jude.”

There's no movement or sign that Jude even heard him. Devils Arena is a complete mess with police tape everywhere and he had to battle just to get past them. No amount of yelling at the officers would get them to budge until Pete Davenport showed up and convinced them to let him past the cordon.

“Jude.”

Zero tries again, and this time Jude looks up and the first thing Zero sees is a bright red smear on his shirt collar. He knew that Bill said that Jude found him, but this...this is like something out of a horror movie. There’s smudged blood on his cheek, collar, and jacket. His hands are stained red and Zero presses his lips together, willing the tears prickling in his eyes to remain unshed.

“Jude…I’m so sorry…” Zero trails off, unsure what else there is to say. Even the apology feels fake and hollow because on the drive here all he could think was _thank God Oscar won’t be able to hurt us anymore_.

There’s no response, just a haunting expression. One that says Jude has no solution, no quick-fix for this dilemma.

Instead, he’s just lost.

Zero finally steps forward, circling Jude’s desk, pulling his chair around so he can kneel in front of him. “Hey. It’s me, Jude. It’s Gideon.”

There’s nothing, just that same lost, vacant expression.

With nothing else left to say, Zero pulls Jude’s bloody hand into his own and he waits.

When they make it home, Jude heads straight into the shower. He still hasn’t said anything, probably overcome with shock. Zero watches him go, unable to find the right words.

After a couple of minutes, he retraces Jude’s steps and heads upstairs, sitting in their bedroom and wondering how they’re going to get past this.

There’s only one person he can talk to about his, so he calls Laura. After Jude helped him find her, they endured a painful reunion. He was hesitant to let her into his life and she thought it was about his image until he explained that living life in the public eye was a nightmare. In the end, they agreed to keep in touch and see about moving her to L.A. when she was done with college.

“Gideon, I just saw the news. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, little sis,” Zero says, making sure that he _sounds_ fine. The last thing he wants to do is freak her out. “It’s Jude that we need to be worried about. I don’t know how he’s going to deal with this.”

“Oscar tried to kill him, remember?” Laura says - like they could ever forget. “Jude should be celebrating.”

“Laura...Oscar is – _was_ – his father; it’s not easy to switch off emotions like that. And he shouldn’t have to.”

“If we found out that Mom was gone, would we cry over it?” Laura's so much like him in all the _wrong_ ways, but...Zero can't blame her. Not after everything she's been through.

“I don’t know,” Zero admits, “but that’s different. She abandoned us. Oscar circled Jude long enough to give him false hope every single day of his life. He’s devastated.”

“I get that. Tell Jude that I’m thinking of him, okay?”

“I will.”

“How are you doing, Gid?” Laura asks. “Be straight with me.”

“I don’t know how I’m doing,” he says. “Everything is just happening so fast these days...I’m glad the season is a way off yet.”

“I still think you should ask for a trade. Get away from L.A.”

That’s been her position from the start. She’s willing to move back here so they can be a family again, but she feels like California isn’t the best fit for them.

Zero's beginning to see that she has a point. He also can’t forget what Lionel called the team.

_A poisoned chalice_.

Still, he has to Jude to consider.

“This is home, Laura. I can’t leave Jude. He needs me.”

“Just think about it, okay?”

“I will.”


	3. Standing On The Edge

# 

Despite his brooding nature, Jude isn’t an overly emotional person. He doesn’t cry easily, nor does he break down and get angry. He wears his emotions on his sleeves, but he can always roll them up when he needs to.

Oscar’s death is no exception.

It’s been three days and Jude's still acting like nothing’s happened. Zero's been dancing around the obvious elephant in the room all day, desperately trying to find the right words and coming up empty each time.

The board insists Jude take some leave and Pete agrees when Zero asks to miss a few practice sessions to be with him.

Now, it’s the third day and they’re relaxing in the backyard when the police stop by to give Jude a detailed rundown on what happened to Oscar. According to the detective in charge, Detective Wilshire, Oscar was walking towards his car when he was apprehended by an armed mugger and shot during the struggle.

“What happened to security?” Zero asks. Call him crazy, but the only person that’s been mugged in the parking lot since he joined the Los Angeles Devils is Oscar Kinkade. He's not buying it.

“The guard on duty stepped out briefly for a bathroom break.”

... _and that's not suspicious at all_ , Zero thinks.

“Do you have any suspects?” Jude asks just before they leave. “Anyone who was targeting Oscar specifically?”

“We’ll be in touch when we have more information,” is Wilshire’s response.

Jude sees him out and Zero stretches in his deck chair, mentally preparing himself for what’s coming next. Jude’s usually the one peeling his layers back and getting him to open up, so this is unchartered waters for him. He needs to get Jude to deal with his grief instead of skirting around it like everything is business as usual.

When Jude steps back out onto the patio he says, “Hey, I’m going to get another drink, do you want something?”

Zero pushes his shades up onto his head and looks at Jude directly. “I want you to talk to me.”

Jude furrows his brow like he's genuinely confused by Zero's words.

“What have we been doing all day? All week? We’ve been talking.”

“No, Jude, we haven’t. Oscar is dead and you’re prancing around like nothing has happened. Like you have a week off because you’re on vacation. I mean, we’re sitting on deck chairs drinking iced tea that you made. On a good day, I can’t even get you to make toast.”

“Sorry. I thought you knew what you were getting into when you got with me. I didn’t know that you secretly want to be with Betty Crocker.”

Desperate to avoid an argument, Zero tries a different approach. “What about Cathy? How is she handling this?”

Jude snorts indelicately. “The way she handles everything. Rubbing crystals together and pretending they’re giving her good energy.”

Zero bites his lip to stop himself blurting his true feelings - it figures Cathy wouldn’t pull her head out of her ass for one minute to help her son through a difficult time.

“Have you heard from Lionel?”

“Briefly,” Jude says. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Unless you’ve turned into Mr. Popular overnight, it means you’re left with me. You need to talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Are you mad? Happy? Relieved.”

The last word is what gets through to Jude. His entire body stiffens and Zero can feel it, the tension is palpable and thick in the air.

“Or are you devastated, and you can’t figure out why? This is a man who treated you like shit. He left you time and time again and worst of all, he decided that your life was worthless compared to his team. Yet, you’re sad that he’s gone. Pissed that you’ll never find out if he has any regrets. Pissed that you care at all.”

Jude’s face is ashen and he’s wide-eyed, staring at Zero like he’s looking at his reflection. “How do you know all of that?”

“I know _you_ , Jude.”

That seems to break the proverbial dam and Jude’s shoulders cave in and quiet sobs wrack through his body. Zero’s up before he sees a single tear, pulling Jude into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay, Jude. Let it all out. I'm here.”

“I was thinking that we should go with a DJ instead of a band,” Jude says later that night like they didn’t spend much of the day talking about his recently deceased father. Zero's no expert on grief, not after a life of repressing his own. Still, Jude's behavior makes him uneasy.

Oscar’s body is barely cold, and Jude’s concerned about the wedding? It doesn’t make sense and if Zero is being honest with himself, it’s just the latest in a long line of strange incidents. Still, what happened in the afternoon was progress and Zero focuses on that. Talking about the wedding is better than Jude's Stepford routine.

Besides, now that Jude’s facing his emotions, they have something else to deal with. Energy crystals aside, Cathy's been blowing his phone up for days and he needs Jude to call her back.

“I was thinking that you should probably answer your mom the next time she calls.”

Zero instantly regrets his tone, knows it's not the time to take his frustrations out on Jude.

Jude nods towards his phone. “You answer it. I'm going to focus on planning our wedding. Is that okay?”

Zero's at a loss, unsure how to respond because it’s not okay. There won’t be a wedding now, not while there's blowback from Oscar's death. The last thing they want to do is make themselves look guilty. Living it up while the man who practically _owns_ them lies in a morgue somewhere.

However, with Jude in a fragile state, he gives in easily. It’s not like he knows what else he can do. Pat Jude on the back and dab his fleeting tears? If talking to Cathy is what Jude needs Zero to do, he'll do it. Anything to feel like he's not completely useless.

“Fine. I'll answer it.”

“Good.”

Jude doesn’t look up from his laptop and Zero decides to leave him to it. He grabs Jude's phone, leaving the master bedroom to get a glass of water.

He’s rinsing his glass when the phone rings, and he doesn't look at the caller ID before he answers.

Before he speaks, a familiar voice sounds: “ _Jude, why aren't you picking up? Is it unsafe? Send a message so I know_.”

The line goes dead, leaving Zero staring at the phone in horror.

His blood runs cold and his neck begins to stiffen, tension creeping up second by second. Without thinking he drops the phone and watches it hit the floor with a loud thwack. He turns back to the sink and splashes his face with cold water.

“ _What the fuck?”_ Zero thinks, “ _what the actual---someone's got to be playing a prank on me_.”

It could be that he misheard. He has been stressed lately with Jude, the team, and now Oscar. Maybe he just needs to rest, take a long break from everything, and de-stress.

…if he heard what he thinks he heard, things are about to fall apart in a way that there’s no coming back from.

With Oscar’s death hanging over them, Zero wants to do is run and hide until somebody makes it go away. He stares at the phone, mentally berating it for existing.

The voice plays over and over in his head and he knows he won’t be able to forget. He can’t pretend his way out of this dilemma.

Without thinking, he calls, “Jude! Jude! Jude, get down here!”

He’s not sure how well his voice carries into the upper level of the house, but it only takes Jude a few minutes to appear with his laptop in tow.

It’s open to a page that reads: _Top 10 Wedding DJs in Los Angeles_ and Zero looks away sharply, not understanding how Jude can be so detached from reality when everything is crumbling down around them.

Jude, who's none-the-wiser to Zero’s inner turmoil, says, “What is it? Is everything okay? What happened?”

A memory comes to Zero, a conversation that’s languished in the depths of his conscience since everything spiraled out of control.

_“Did they say how it happened?”_

_“I think we both know what happened. What's two dead dancers when you're out of prison and free to do whatever you want?”_

Jude sets the laptop down on the counter, eyeing him worriedly. “What? Is my mom okay?”

Zero swallows hard and decides to play it off. “Uh, I just wanted to apologize for being a hard-ass about your mom. You should call her back when you’re ready.”

Jude smiles softly and moves around the kitchen island, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on Zero’s lips. “It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize to me.”

Zero kisses him back quickly and Jude heads back upstairs without his phone which is still lying on the floor. Miraculously, the screen is still intact when Zero picks it up, setting it down on the island. Zero stares at the phone, chewing on his bottom lip while wondering how it’s come to this. He’s about to snoop on Jude’s phone. He’s about to become that guy - the one who doesn’t respect boundaries. He doesn’t bother to talk himself out of it, not when his ears are ringing with a voice that left too many emotional skeletons behind.

The number is unsaved, and the conversation is blank.

Zero steels himself and types a quick text message: _where r u? we need to talk_

The reply comes through almost instantly. **_Around. We’re in L.A. We had to leave. Do you want to meet?_**

Zero hesitates, wondering if he should give Jude a chance to come clean and explain. In the end, he texts the number and address because he needs to see for himself.

He needs to figure out why his _dead_ ex-girlfriend _Alexis_ is suddenly alive and in contact with Jude.

The next morning, when Zero gets up he finds Jude already gone along with his phone. Thankfully, Zero took the time to block any future messages and calls from the number. He can’t let anything stop this meeting from happening.

Not when he’s almost sure that the person he heard on the phone the previous night was Alexis.

The same Alexis who’s supposed to be dead.

Except, of course, they never found the body - just enough DNA and personal effects for them to presume she died when the Escalade erupted into flames.

Enough evidence that he stopped looking and they went through that... _ridiculous_ memorial and created the Alexis Matthews Foundation. All in honor of someone who isn’t even dead. It makes Zero sick to his stomach, but he shoves the bile down and tries to keep himself from sinking.

There must a good reason for the deception - Jude wouldn't be involved if there wasn't.

At least, that’s what he tries to believe.

He drives to the address he texted the number which is his currently empty condo. The last rental agreement ended months ago, and he’s supposed to be putting it on the market, but with the house and wedding planning, he’s barely had any time.

When he pulls up, there’s a familiar figure waiting on the curb.

“Grady?” Zero’s taken aback to see his former trainer here. Why would Jude be receiving secret calls from Grady? More importantly, where is Alexis?

Grady is just as surprised to see him. “Zero, what are you doing here, man?”

He cuts straight to the chase because he’s not here to swap stories with Grady. “Where is she? Where's Alexis?”

“I’m right here.”

Zero turns around and comes face to face with a visibly pregnant Alexis. She looks different; the vibrant blonde hair is gone, replaced by a brown, shoulder-length bob. She looks _normal_ a far cry from the stunning woman who caught his eye Championship night in Ohio.

Grady looks past him and frowns. “Alexis, what’s going on? Why are we here? I thought we were meeting Jude.”

“Lexi…” Zero finally finds his voice, and it's the stupid nickname she always hated.

Alexis’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “It’s good to see you, Zero.”

“What are you doing here? How are you...alive? You’re supposed to be dead.”

“I got a call from Oscar two weeks ago,” Alexis says. “He said he knew where I was. That Jude must have gotten sloppy.”

_Two weeks ago?_

Zero can hardly wrap his head around what’s happening.

“Jude and I were in Vegas two weeks ago.”

They got married two weeks ago and it feels like it’s been years.

“I know,” Alexis says. “I’ve been living in Nevada since I---”

“--since you faked your death,” Zero interrupts, unable to hold the words in any longer. This is all so fucking ridiculous that he can hardly believe it. Two weeks ago, he was happy and about to _finally_ start his life with Jude and now...everything's fucked up.

Grady clears his throat. “Zero, it’s not what you think. Lex was in danger. She had to run. Disappear.”

The deep, booming voice startles him; he’s been so focused on Alexis that he forgot Grady was here.

“What are you even doing here Grady? I thought you closed your gym up to be closer to your family.”

Grady and Alexis share a look before they turn back to him.

Zero’s laughter is bitter and cold, colored by all the lies he’s been told over the past year. “Oh. I get it. You were in on this shit show too, huh?”

“Not from the beginning,” Grady says. “You should talk to Jude.”

Zero snaps his fingers dramatically. “That’s a good idea. I’m going to get Jude here and maybe I’ll be able to make sense of this. Oh, wait. His _father_ just died. You know how to make an entrance, don’t you?”

Alexis has the nerve to look remorseful like she didn't almost ruin his life and skip off into oblivion.

“Zero, I’m sorry….Oscar was literally on my heels. He sent his goons to kill me and then next thing I know, Jude and Grady show up to help me out. I had no choice.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Zero asks, knowing that it’s a moot question. Would he even have listened? Would anyone expect him to after what she did to Jude?

Alexis’s hand strokes her belly gently, slow deliberate movements like she’s in discomfort. “I need to sit down.”

Grady rushes to her side. “Maybe we should go. Talk about this later.”

Call Zero selfish, but he’s not letting them out of his sight - not when they have so much to discuss.

“Let’s go inside,” he says. “I have a place here.”

Neither of them rushes to accept his suggestion, but they eventually follow him up.

While Alexis is making herself at home on the plush couch in the condo’s living room, Zero drags Grady to the side.

“Dude, how did you get mixed up in all this?”

Grady swallows audibly. “She had a pretty nasty gash on her neck when she came to say goodbye. You didn’t seem concerned, so I didn’t say anything. I got in touch with Jude. At first, he didn’t tell me much, but then he asked me for help getting her to safety. It was just helping her out, making sure no one saw her, keeping her from going crazy, but then...”

“You fell for her and now you intend to live happily ever after?” Zero says. “Good luck.”

“Look, man. I know what she did. To you and Jude.”

Zero swallows, heart jumping at the mere thought of Jude’s accident. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know everything she’s done, and she’s changed. She’s not the same person that you knew. She’s in treatment. She’s better.”

“Am I supposed to care, Grady?” Zero snaps, anger racing through him like a runaway train that's about to careen off-track. “I can’t believe this. Just when I think everything’s going to be okay, another problem pops up.”

He’s starting to think that Laura is right about L.A. - it’s poisonous and not the place he needs to be if he wants to have a happy and fulfilled life.

Grady clears his throat quietly. “I need to know you’re not going to do anything to jeopardize Alexis’s safety. Especially not in her condition.”

Her condition - yet another reminder of what Zero lost. Alexis gets to start over and live happily ever after while he lives with the scars of what she did to him.

_How is that fair?_ Zero thinks. _How is any of it fair?_

“Grady, you don’t even know the half of it. She almost ruined my life. She almost took Jude from me and now you're asking me to make sure nothing happens to her?”

“What about everything you said at the memorial? What was that, bullshit to sell tickets?”

The worse thing is that it wasn't. Zero meant what he said and more. The way he treated Alexis was wrong and it's a cross he's had to bear since everything happened, but this? Being tricked into thinking she's dead. The emotional upheaval of mourning and now seeing her in the flesh? It's too much.

“That’s different. I thought she was dead.”

“Well, she’s not and from what I hear, you weren’t an innocent victim either.”

Zero scoffs. “Like I said, you don’t know what went down.”

“I know that I love her and if you or anyone does anything to compromise her safety, I’ll kill them.”

There's a beat and the room is eerily quiet, with Grady's threat hanging over them like a bad smell. Zero isn't scared. He doesn't fear Grady - if anything he pities him.

“You’re acting crazy,” Zero tells him. “This isn’t you, Grady.”

“Look, Zero, you and I were cool, but let’s not act like our friendship is more than what it was. I don’t owe you anything. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on Alexis.”

Zero grabs him before he can move, shoving him back harshly. “You don’t get to come here, _threaten_ me, and act like you’re in the right.”

Grady pushes him back and they crash into the vase that used to house Zero’s Burgundy Rubber Tree. It shatters into pieces, causing them to fall away from each other. Zero takes a deep breath, suddenly distracted by Alexis appearing by Grady’s side.

“Grady, what the fuck is the matter with you?” Alexis scolds him harshly. “Stop it.”

“He started it.”

“I can _hear_ you guys. You threatened to kill him. That’s not what we came here.”

“No, it isn’t,” Grady snaps. “Maybe Zero here needs to call _his_ boyfriend for an explanation.”

Zero swallows down his anger and pinches the bridge of his nose _hard_. “Fine. I’ll call him.”

With that said, he grabs his jacket and storms out of the condo, ensuring he slams the door behind him.


	4. Finally Hit The Ground

# 

Zero’s sitting on the curb outside when Jude pulls up. He’s mulling over everything, specifically Jude using the Vegas trip as a front for visiting Alexis. He wonders if it was before or after they got married, not that it makes a difference.

A lie is a lie. Deception is deception no matter how much he dresses it up. Jude's been lying to him for months and he feels _stupid_.

Grady’s words play over in his mind and he realizes he can’t be mad. If the shoe was on the other foot, he’d be the same way. If he thought someone was a threat to Jude, he'd do whatever it took to keep him safe.

Jude exits his Porsche swiftly and rushes to Zero’s side. “Gideon, what is it? You sounded weird on the phone. What’s going on?”

Zero could tell Jude what’s going on, he could be understanding, ask for an explanation so they can provide a united front.

Instead, he decides to watch everything unfold in front of his eyes. “I’ve got a surprise for you inside.”

Jude frowns, but he follows him into the building without further question, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Grady and Alexis sitting on the Zero’s couch. Zero watches the blood drain from Jude’s face in what feels like slow motion.

There’s a strange stare off between Jude and Alexis, and it’s like he’s on the outside looking in.

A range of emotion dances across Jude’s face - betrayal, anger, and lastly, guilt.

Jude’s voice cracks when he turns to him. “Zero, I can explain.”

Zero widens his eyes. “Oh, can you?”

“Yes,” Jude says, “but not now.”

Zero furrows his brow - does Jude not realize how serious this is? What could be more important than explaining why he's been keeping such a huge secret for over a year?

“Why not?”

“Well, Oscar’s dead for one. Alexis being alive is no longer a big deal. And after everything, I’d imagine that we’re high up on the suspect list. The detective doesn't buy that armed mugger angle. I need to get back to the arena. I need to be there to straighten everything out. I don't have time for this right now, Gideon. I'm sorry.”

“Jude, you can’t be serious. You knew she was alive, and you didn’t tell me!”

Jude barely spares a glance at Alexis. “I can’t do this now. I’m sorry.”

Before anyone can utter another word, Jude slips out of the condo, and it’s like he was never there.

Zero looks up at Grady and Alexis who seem embarrassed, almost like _they_ pity him. “So, that's it. You two get to ride off into the sunset while I deal with the fallout. _Again_.”

“He was just trying to protect you,” Alexis informs him. “It wasn't about deceiving you.”

“Oh, I guess you would know, right? After everything you did to me. To _us_. And here you are, coming between us _again_. This is your fault, Lexi. You had no business coming back.”

“Zero...I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, I bet you are.”

There’s something about sitting on the curb outside the condominium complex that Zero finds relaxing. Luckily for him, no one cares who he is here. No curious onlookers are stopping to stare or take pictures, leaving him free to sit here and lick his wounds in peace.

Shortly after he storms out _again_ , Alexis emerges from the condo and joins him on the curb. He glances up at her, marveling over how much the brown hair makes her look different. This Alexis can blend into a crowd the way the old one never could.

“Don't be angry with him,” Alexis says quietly. “We both thought it best that you didn't know. I caused enough damage. I hurt you enough. I needed to disappear.”

For all his talk about her ruining his life, that's not the part that's messing with him the most.

“Lex, despite what I said, I made peace with this situation a long time ago. I’m just…angry. Jude lying is another matter entirely. Why didn't he just tell me? I was the only person looking for you when you went missing. The only person who cared.”

Alexis rubs her belly idly in a way that makes Zero realize how strange this is.

“Zero, I didn't even tell Anna. I didn't tell anyone. The threat to my life was very real and... it was safer not to risk that.”

Speaking of the threat to lives…

“You saved me from Oscar.”

“I tried. Still hurt Jude remember?”

There’s no way that Zero will ever forget - not in this lifetime.

“Yeah, but you were protecting me. Especially after everything I did. Leaving you like that in Ohio, being so insensitive over what happened to you…”

It’s weird seeing her pregnant. All Zero keeps picturing are the blue booties he keeps hidden away in a drawer.

“Well, I've finally got my second chance,” Alexis says. “All I care about is keeping her safe, Zero. That's why I came back here. Jude's been difficult to reach.”

“Why did you need to reach him?” Zero asks, suddenly remembering the phone call from last night.

“Oscar knew that I was alive. Two weeks ago, we started getting calls. Threats. Against us. Against Anna. Against you. Jude came to see us, but when he left it escalated. Oscar knew where I was. I tried to warn Jude, but he didn't answer. I was worried about you, and then I heard about Oscar...that's why I called and drove down here to meet him.”

For some reason, Zero's anger ebbs away at the genuine concern in her eyes.

“Alexis, you need to worry about yourself. Don't worry about me.”

Alexis smiles sadly. “I'll always worry about you. I loved you, Zero, if you didn't know already. Maybe not in the healthiest way, but you made me feel invincible for a while. Takes a girl a long time to get over that.”

There’s a time when her words would have sent a cold chill down his spine and kick-started an urge to run away. Now, they make him feel sad and bogged down by how needless everything was.

“What about Grady?” Zero’s seen the way they are around each other. Grady is fiercely protective, and Alexis is calm when he’s near, in a way that she wasn’t with Zero.

The way her eyes light up tells Zero the love she has for Grady is brighter and purer than what she ever felt for him.

“Grady is my rock. My best friend. He gave up everything for me. Showed me what true love is. If anything happens to him, I'd be lost. I can’t let anything happen to him.”

It’s like there’s something she’s not saying, and Zero’s got to ask.

“What do you think would happen to him?”

Alexis seems exasperated by the question, exhaling deeply before she answers. “He's very protective. When we couldn't reach Jude, he said he was going to take matters into his own hands. Next thing I know, Oscar turns up dead.”

“You think he killed Oscar?” Zero would have sworn that Grady didn’t have a violent bone in his body but considering the warning he received from the man himself - anything is possible.

“I don’t know what to think, Zero.”

Zero looks away and stares at his bespoke sneakers, idly noticing the left one has scuff marks. “That makes two of us.”

By the time Zero makes it back home, he's got a throbbing headache. Everything he’s learned spins through his mind so fast that he’s dizzy, almost breathless at how much he’s missed. There must have been signs. Hushed phone calls. Blanks in Jude’s words.

Yet, he missed them all.

He leans back against the headrest of the driver's seat and sits in the driveway, not wanting to go in and face Jude.

Unfortunately, the matter is taken out of his hands by a rap on his window.

When he looks up, Jude's peering in with a shell-shocked expression on his face. It's like how he looked when Oscar died and Zero knows something has happened.

Without hesitating, Zero rolls down the window. “What? What is it?”

“Chase Vincent is dead.”

Chase Vincent is a former Devils legend whose legacy has been tarnished by his association with Oscar. Rumor has it that he was involved with the dead dancer from a few seasons ago, Mia, and Zero can’t go two weeks without hearing more of Chase’s dirty laundry. He's not surprised that the man is dead - he certainly wasn't short of enemies.

“How did he die?” Zero asks.

“Same way as Oscar. They found him at the arena too.”

Jude’s face is ashen and if Zero wasn’t completely _broken_ he’d offer him words of comfort, but he just doesn’t have the energy.

“Well, what happens now? What do we do?”

“I’m headed back to the arena. I need to address this head-on. Assure the fans that they’ll be safe when the season starts.”

This is one of the reasons why Zero thinks this city is poisonous for them both. Everything is about money, the brand, and making sure the consumers are spoon-fed empty rhetoric at every turn and he's sick of it. He's tired of Jude working himself to the bone for the very same organization that spat him back out when Oscar tricked his way out of jail.

“His body isn’t even cold yet, Jude. I think it can wait one night.”

He’s expecting Jude to argue but, instead, fear flickers through his eyes and they walk inside together.


	5. Will You Fight Or Will You Walk Away

# 

“Let me get this straight,” Zero says. “You think that someone is out for blood and picking off people one by one.”

They're sitting on the patio, discussing everything that's happened over the past few days. Zero was expecting them to discuss Alexis and not this person who's suddenly out for blood. Sometimes, he wonders if they aren't characters living in a fucked-up movie, completely at the whim of an eccentric writer.

“The threats began weeks ago,” Jude admits. “I didn’t tell you because it’s not that serious. We’re public figures. We get threatened _all_ the time. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. And then Alexis got in contact.”

Zero pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why would someone be targeting us _now_?”

“I don’t know. It’s something to do with the team. I’m pretty sure Oscar was behind the calls to Alexis, so whoever this is - they’re probably not after her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Alexis, Jude?” Zero asks, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. He's gone over it what feels like a million times, wondering how there's been this _huge_ secret between them.

It makes the last year of their relationship feel like a lie and Zero doesn't know how to handle that.

Jude licks his lips slowly. “I couldn’t tell anyone. Grady only found out by chance. The plan was for her to disappear and never come back, not while Oscar was still out there.”

“Our Vegas trip. What was that about?”

“I went to see her,” Jude confirms. “Just to make sure that everything was alright.”

Zero shakes his head to himself, suddenly remembering Jude disappearing on their first night in Vegas. At the time, he said it was an impromptu meeting with a board member. Turns out that it was just another lie.

“So, us getting married, it was just a front?”

It was Jude's idea. He came back from his 'meeting' and said, “ _what the hell, let's just get married. Right now. Here._ ”

Jude swallows audibly and looks away. “Maybe I knew this day would come, that you’d find out my worst secret and decide you can’t trust or be with me. Maybe I got scared.”

Zero thinks about Jelena and the way lies and mistrust tore her and Terrence apart, wonders how he's gone from trying to play peacemaker to finding himself in the same position.

“You lied to me. You watched me fall apart and you didn’t say a word, Jude. How am I supposed to take that?”

“I thought it was for the best.”

“It wasn't your decision to make. It wasn't for you to use her to right your wrongs. That's what it was about, right? Not feeling guilt over yet another girl. Did you even care about her? About me?”

His words force Jude to finally look at him, eyes wide with disbelief when he says, “Gideon, of course, I did. I still do – you know that!”

“... then why keep this from me?”

“I had to,” Jude says. “I had to. For both our sakes. I was…scared and I did what I felt was best.”

He sounds like he's trying to convince himself and Zero's anger rises to the surface and threatens to spill over.

“You didn't have to do shit. You're a liar, Jude. A liar.”

Jude's face morphs into a glare, and Zero knows that it's on now.

“What about your stunt with Jelena?” There’s tightness in Jude’s eyes as he holds his head up high. “You're a liar too.”

Zero head begins to pound, and he rubs at his forehead. “Really? You're bringing that up now? You know it's not the same. I was trying to protect you.”

“Isn't it?” Jude says. “How is it different? How? We were both protecting each other, weren't we?”

“It's different because of who she was to me.”

Zero's _already_ admitted he cared about Alexis, that deep down he felt guilt over the way he treated her. That he ran because he didn't want to fall too deep. Jude is the _only_ person who knows his true feelings and that's what makes this so difficult to understand.

“You didn't care what happened to her until it affected _you_ ,” Jude snarls. “We both know that.”

“Are you jealous that I cared about someone _other_ than you? Is that what this is about?”

“I’m not jealous, I just know what I saw.”

They're hitting below the belt now and Zero doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to say words that he can’t take back.

“You don't know anything, Jude.”

“And you do?”

Zero laughs bitterly, unsure how this has become about _him_. “Don’t try to turn this on me. Own up to your shit for once.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jude asks, inching closer with increasingly cold eyes.

“It means you need to grow up,” Zero snaps.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Jude spits out. “You know what? _Screw_ you. I don’t have to listen to this.”

“Actually, you do. You married me, remember? You can’t just walk away.”

“Oh, yeah? Who’s going to stop me?”

Zero's not sure who moves first, but he finds himself engulfed in a bruising kiss, grappling with Jude as they move through the patio doors and back inside. He pulls away, walking them back until Jude's back is to the wall. A glance at Jude tells him that this is happening. It doesn't matter _how_ angry they are, this is the one thing they've always gotten right.

“What are you waiting for?” Jude snaps, anger still coloring his tone. “A written invitation?”

“I'm happy to take care of myself if that's what you want.”

Jude loops a finger in one of his belt loops and pulls him flush against his body, biting at his neck and licking over the spot. “You wouldn't.”

“Upstairs,” Zero says when they finally break away. Jude's hand is already shoved down his pants, lithe fingers running up and down his length sending electric sparks through his body.

“No time,” Jude says, shoving his pants down roughly. “Do it here.”

Zero palms Jude gently, gathering the pre-come and running it down his shaft, leaning in to swallow the noise Jude makes, reveling in the way his body rolls. He leans in and kisses Jude hard, enough to convey how fucked up he feels.

Once he pulls away, he flips Jude around and uses his fingers to open him up, scissoring two together and marveling at how tight Jude is. He should be gone, take a moment to deal with his anger.

Instead, his fingers slip out and he lines up against Jude's hole, hesitating before he pushes in.

“Do it,” Jude says, voice gritty.

Zero pushes in, going slowly until he bottoms out. Jude braces himself against the wall and Zero pulls out and slips back in, repeating the movements until he's got a good rhythm. Jude's fingers scratch at the wall, desperately trying to find purchase, his body jerking in time with Zero's thrusts. Tension begins to build up in his balls and he knows he's not going to last long. He slows down, slipping in deeper briefly before he pulls out. Jude turns and they kiss, bound so tightly that their erections collide. Jude wraps both in one of his large hands, jerking them off together slowly until they spill their release.

It's awkward once it's over, and Zero pulls his boxers and pants back up, wincing when the wetness pools in the material. Jude follows suit and they stand there, barely out of view from the glass patio doors.

“I need a shower,” Zero says, more to himself than Jude. He needs to wash off the crap of today. Wash away the lies and make sense of everything.

Jude doesn't respond, but Zero hears him following behind on the stairs. When they reach the bedroom, Jude watches him discard his clothes and grab a towel, sitting on the end of the bed just as he closes the bathroom door.

By the time he's done, Jude's still there, although his hair's damp and he's in a different set of clothes meaning he used the guest bathroom to freshen up.

On one hand, Zero hates that Jude didn't just join him, but on the other, he's grateful for space.

He joins him on the bed. “So, what do we do now?”

“Are you still mad?” Jude asks, in a tone that suggests he knows what the answer is.

“Yes, Jude. It's this _huge_ thing that you've kept from me. Of course, I’m mad. What else is there, Jude? Any more secrets?”

“No. That's it. Look, can we just forget about this...please. We both have busy schedules tomorrow.”

Jude's grieving and Zero should be there for him, but...the urge to run is growing stronger. It's what he does. He runs away when he can't handle things when his head feels so stormy that it might explode.

“Make me forget.”

They're papering over the cracks, but Zero doesn't know how else to forget.

The only thing that works is getting lost in Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut for like, ten years, so forgive me if it was bad! Lol!


	6. Never Gonna Be The Same

# 

The next morning, Zero's waiting for Jude in the kitchen. He replays the events of the previous night, the way Jude pushed him onto his back and rode him slowly, sweet tortuous movements that took him deeper and deeper.

The sex was _great_ , but it didn't make him forget. If anything, the lie's been rolling around in his head, taunting him and telling him he can't trust Jude.

He can't trust anyone.

Eventually, he gives in to the urge to run and packs some clothes and essentials into an overnight bag.

It's only the mistakes of his past that keep him here so he can _tell_ Jude before he leaves.

“What's with the bag?” Jude's expression gives him away even though he does his best to keep his tone casual.

“I have to get out of here for a few days. Clear my head.”

Jude's pride will never let him beg Zero to stay, so he merely nods. “If that's what you need to do.”

He walks out, leaving Zero feeling hollow inside.

Zero ends up at his condo where Grady and Alexis happen to be staying. Call him a sucker, but he couldn't leave them curbside. Not in her condition. Jude didn't seem too interested, so Zero gave them a set of keys and told them they could stay.

After grabbing his overnight bag from his backseat, he makes his way to the building and rings the intercom for his unit, not wanting to catch them by surprise.

Alexis answers, buzzing up quickly when she hears that it's him.

There’s a barrage of questions before Zero can set both feet across the threshold.

“What are you doing here? Is Jude okay? We heard about Chase Vincent. What's going on?”

“What do you care about Jude?” Zero snaps, suddenly remembering that she’s partly to blame for the breakdown in his relationship.

“Jude and I resolved our differences a long time ago. I've come to think of him as a friend.”

Zero’s stomach hardens at the memory of his and Jude’s conversation; he gets the sense that Alexis and Jude’s friendship is one-sided, but he’s not about to clue her in.

“Whatever. Where's Grady?” Zero makes his way through the passageway and drops his bag by the coat stand.

“He went to buy some food and a change of clothes. We left everything in such a hurry...”

Zero shakes his head, thoughts still stuck on Jude's betrayal. “Lexi, how could you do this? Keep this from everyone for so long?”

Alexis’s eyebrows gather in, and she eyes Zero with regret.

“Victoria Murphy. That's my new name. She's a cashier in a town where nobody gives a fuck. That's how I kept it away from people, Zero. I hurt my family. I hurt you. Leaving Alexis Matthews behind was best for everyone.”

“You think so?” Zero asks. “I think Anna would disagree.”

Alexis shifts uncomfortably, and Zero knows he’s hit a nerve.

“My sister is fine. She's engaged and she got a great job. I've been keeping tabs on her.”

Zero looks away because Alexis doesn't know the half of it. “She calls me now and then. And we go through everything _again_ and again. If only she'd known. If only she didn't let your parents talk to you the way they did. If only she'd told you to stay away from me, from what I represented. She blames herself, Lexi, and...you think that's best for her?”

Alexis falters for the first time. “Jude didn't tell me.”

“That's because he doesn't know. It's not for me to tell. I listen to Anna because I feel guilty too. I thought that you _died_ because of me.”

“I'm sorry, Zero. I did what I had to do to protect myself and it was selfish of me... but I've changed. I'm not that girl anymore.”

“I sure hope not,” Zero mutters. “Couldn't even get a juice without you breathing down my neck.”

Alexis has the decency to look embarrassed. “I was so sure that I could get you into a relationship with me. At the same time, I had Oscar in my ear, I wasn’t on my medication and I cracked. I'm not proud of it. Any of it. All I can ask is that you forgive me.”

“Did you ask your doctor for forgiveness?” Zero asks, recalling how Jude blew Dr. Rosson’s life into pieces when he exposed him. “Or was he just collateral damage.”

“Didn’t _you_ punch him at my funeral?” Alexis asks. “He was a jackass. He deserved what happened. He tried to destroy me to cover his tracks.”

Zero concedes the point. “Fine. Maybe he deserved it.”

Alexis smiles, eyes twinkling when she says, “So, am I forgiven?”

Forgiving Alexis has never been a pressing dilemma in Zero's mind. The initial days of confusion and anger gave way to quiet acceptance, the notion that he would never get closure. It seems futile to dredge up past feelings with everything currently happening.

“You're forgiven.”

“Why are you here then? Trouble with Jude?”

Zero shakes his head, bitterness churning in his gut. “He lied to me.”

“We all lie to each other,” Alexis says. “Every single day. Sometimes...you need to put yourself in the other person's shoes. Ask yourself if you would do things differently.”

“I'm not Oscar Kinkade,” Zero tells her. “Jude letting me know you were still alive...it would have made life a helluva a lot easier for me. He saw what I went through, and he said nothing. I don't know if I can get over that.”

“After everything you've been through, this isn't worth losing each other, Zero.”

What she's saying rings true - but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

Grady was always a man of few words. It's what Zero liked about him. He knew he could trust the other man to keep his business private. It seems strange that he was one of Zero's closest friends and yet here he is, loved up with Alexis. Zero wonders if it's a reflection on him and not Grady.

Perhaps ‘ _closest_ friend’ is a stretch.

If he casts his mind back, the signs were there. The way Grady always made time for her, the kiss she pressed to his cheek before she left. He watches them now, sees the way Grady has an arm slung over her shoulders like he's shielding her from the world. She leans in and says something and they both laugh.

At that moment, he misses Jude.

They haven't spoken since Zero left in the morning and since their argument, the most they said to each other was meaningless sex talk. Half bitten phrases that don't convey what they want to say.

It's not that he wanted to leave, it's just that they've been living life so normally since Alexis died. He's never once suspected that Jude had covered up her death, that he had this _huge_ secret. This part of himself he was unwilling to share.

Part of him wonders if it _was_ jealousy.

Maybe Alexis being out of the way meant Jude never had to worry about him wanting her back.

Maybe he didn't believe that Zero wanted _him_ and only him.

Either way, it doesn't matter now.

A lie is still a lie - and they might not come back from this one.

Preparation for the next season is well underway and as Captain, Zero's required to show up for training at least three times a week. He's been trying to build a relationship with Derek and foster connections with the rest of the team, and he's been feeling good about the upcoming season.

However, it's becoming clear that this season will be like no other.

After Oscar’s death, Pete Davenport announced his resignation. He wasn’t ready to risk his life for _another_ championship (although, word on the street was that he’d been busted for driving under the influence and was heading to rehab).

With Coach Davenport gone, the team's plans have been thrown into disarray. They're going to have to find a new coach, learn new game plans, do all the press that comes with Pete's departure, and Zero's still hoping that he's merely trapped in a nightmare he can wake up from.

By the time Zero pulls into the Devils Arena parking lot, it's evident that something serious is afoot. There's a large thrum of people by the loading dock entrance and by the time he pushes his way to the front, Ahsha Hayes is sobbing hysterically in Jude's arms.

Jude doesn't even flinch when Zero touches the small of his back briefly. His eyes remain dull and vacant.

It's Jelena who finally delivers the news. “Pete Davenport is dead.”

“What happened?” Zero asks, stepping away when Ahsha's sobs increase in volume.

Jelena beckons towards the building and says, “They found him in his office.”

_That's three deaths_ , Zero thinks, _three people dead and they're all linked to the Los Angeles Devils_.

Oscar, Chase, and _now_ Pete?

Suddenly, Jude's theory doesn't seem so far-fetched - someone is picking off Devils personnel past and present.

The question is why?

They convene in Jude's office once the police re-open the arena - save for the crime scene - and Zero stands by while he reassures Sloane and Ahsha that the team intends to fully cooperate with the police investigation.

“What is it about this team and death?” Sloane Hayes - Pete's girlfriend - asks, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. “What have you people done?”

“Mom let's just go,” Ahsha says. “We'll talk about this later.”

Jude watches them leave in silence, his face grim and eyes devoid of anything other than pain.

“It's the same M.O. as Oscar,” Jude informs him once the door shuts. “Fatal gunshot wound.”

Zero shakes his head, struggling to wrap his head around what’s happening. “Do you still think someone is targeting people?”

Jude nods and loosens his tie, dropping down in his office chair with a weary sigh. “Pete received threats to his life. We got him a security detail and kept it quiet. I had to sign a liability agreement that meant I couldn't tell anyone. Not even you. It’s one of the reasons why he quit the team. He was scared.”

“Who else knew about this?” Zero asks. “Maybe the killer took advantage of the situation? It could be a coincidence?”

“Nobody that would have a personal vendetta against the team,” Jude says, with a dejected. “This is insane, Zero. How do we come back from this?”

“I have no idea,” Zero says, “But we’ll get through it. Together.”

Whatever is happening here is bigger than _them_ and Zero did swear that he would never leave Jude. He's not going to break that promise over a stupid fight, no matter how much Jude's lie hurt him.

Jude's eyes are full of surprise. “You're not mad anymore?”

“Oh, I am. Just not enough that I don't get it. You did what you had to do and... I can respect that.”

Jude’s brow rises like he thinks Zero’s declaration is hasty. “You’re willing to overlook the fact that I _lied_ to you, that I kept this huge secret. You’re happy to just act like it didn’t happen?”

Zero’s not sure what else Jude wants him to say, so he shrugs. “Let's just get through what's happening now, okay?”

Zero returns home with Jude, the two of them heading straight to bed without saying a single word. While Zero still needs space, he wouldn't be able to sleep easily without Jude, so he sucks it up and stays. By the time he gets up, Jude's side of the bed is cold, and he's itching to stretch his muscles and get a quick workout in.

After he showers and gets dressed, he finds Jude in his home office.

“Jude, I'm heading over to the gym.”

Jude doesn't answer, and he's hunched over what looks like a glass of Bourbon - concerning given it's six in the morning.

Zero drops his gym bag and steps closer, silently wondering what to say. He's not good at this. Comforting someone. Dealing with grief. Besides losing touch with his sister, he's never dealt with it before. Never needed to get over such a huge part of him being gone in such a brutal fashion.

It doesn't help that Oscar tried to kill them not too long ago. How can he feel even a shred of sadness over such a depraved character?

“I'm just like him. Oscar. I’m just like him.”

Zero sighs, finally realizing this is about _them_. “You're nothing like Oscar.”

“I lied to you so easily - the way he did. I slipped into a role and played the hell out of it.”

“You tried to right a wrong and you were protecting me,” Zero tells him. His anger isn’t about _what_ Jude did, but how. Saving Alexis was the right thing to do – definitive proof that he’s nothing like Oscar.

“Was I?” Jude stares at the glass. “I'm going to end up just like him. Alone.”

“Jude, I could stand here and give you some speech about how amazing you are, but...this isn't the time. You know how I feel about you and you know that you're better than Oscar Kinkade. You just need to believe it. You need to stop comparing yourself to other people and just...be _Jude Kinkade_.”

“Be Jude Kinkade,” Jude echoes. “Like it's that easy.”

Zero squeezes Jude's shoulder gently. “Good things in life are never easy, Jude.”

In a world where people have been conditioned to keep going until they can't anymore, the team decides to press ahead with a tribute ceremony for players past and present. Zero’s forced to give what feels like a _thousand_ interviews about the situation – including a disastrous E! News segment on what Oscar’s passing means for the Devils.

He doesn’t think they’ll be asking him back in a hurry.

After the board tasks Jelena with coordinating the tribute ceremony, she calls Zero into her office to discuss the schedule.

“I think you should open up the ceremony with some words. Drop something about Oscar if you want, but you need to say something about Pete and Chase Vincent. They were great players, blah, blah, blah. Nothing too corny. Just make it sound sincere.”

It's like he's in a goldfish bowl. He can hear her, but everything is distorted. The tribute ceremony means nothing to him – it’s not like Pete, Chase or Oscar were upstanding members of the community.

“Who do you think killed them?”

Jelena glances up at him. “Why are you asking me?”

“The Jelena Howard I know always has her ear to the ground.”

When Jelena doesn't respond immediately and the silence grows, it becomes evident that she's not okay. There's fear in her eyes and it's obviously linked to his question. Why would wondering who killed Pete, Oscar, and Chase _scare_ Jelena?

“What is it?” Zero asks. “What’s going on?”

“I've been receiving threats,” Jelena admits. “I didn't think anything of it at first, but... this person, whoever, they are - they're serious.”

“What did they say?” Zero asks wondering how _he's_ the one that nobody wants to kill.

“Just the typical nonsense. I'm going to pay for what I'm done. That I'll learn my lesson. I figured it was just a prank until Pete died.”

“What lesson?”

Jelena shifts uncomfortably, her eyes everywhere _but_ on Zero when she says, “I think it has something to do with Mia.”

It takes a second for the name to register. “The dancer who died the season before I joined?”

The dancer that _Oscar_ murdered because she knew too much about his shady dealings.

Jelena reaches into her drawer and pulls out an Alexis Matthews Foundation pamphlet.

“A few weeks ago, I got this...somebody slipped it under my office door.”

Alexis's face is circled with bright red ink and scrawled underneath is: ' _what makes her so special_?'

Jelena's expression is pointed and he's unsurprised by her next words. “Quite a few people didn't understand why we made such a big deal out of a dancer we barely knew. I thought it was just a disgruntled fan.”

Now that Zero knows the truth, he sees it for what it was - Jude's way of absolving Zero of his guilt; an opportunity for him to leave it behind because he was doing something good in her name.

“...and then I realized that it was Mia's birthday.”

At Zero's quirked eyebrow, she adds: “We were good friends before she decided to become Oscar’s plaything.”

What Jelena is saying matches Jude's theory - that someone is picking off people one by one.

“Have you told the police?”

Jelena's green eyes widen with apprehension, like Zero’s question is absurd. “Are you crazy? I'm not having her death linked to me. At all.”

“Jelena, someone is _threatening_ you!”

“And I had nothing to do with her death. Nothing. Whoever’s doing this needs to keep me out of it.”

Sometimes Zero wonders if Jelena ever steps out from the tough exterior she insists on hiding behind.

“Oh, because they're going to start being _rational_ after shooting three people in cold blood. Do you have a death wish?”

“I'm not going to the police. End of story.”

“Jelena, this is crazy,” Zero says. “Do I need to call Terrence and tell him about this?”

Jelena practically bristles and her eyes flash with anger. “Just because you and I planned to go into business, it doesn't make us friends. You can keep your concern to yourself. This meeting is over. Goodbye.”

Zero's on his way to his car when he realizes he left his jacket in Jelena's office.

It's late, with sunset fading into the distance, the sky a mixture of dark orange and purple hues. He quickens his step, not wanting to be in the arena longer than necessary. Being here every day when _three_ people have died is beginning to give him the creeps.

He's approaching Jelena's office when he hears a loud crash. Without thinking, he breaks into a run, bursting into see Jelena trapped in a violent struggle with an intruder who’s covered in black clothing from head to toe.

Zero springs into action, grabbing the first thing he sees and launching himself at Jelena's assailant. That catches the intruder by surprise, and they fling Jelena aside and rush Zero, arms flailing when they try to aim a punch. Zero blocks it, twisting the intruder's arm before he sends them spiraling backward with a hard shove.

He's waiting for another attack but instead, the intruder picks themself up and runs out of Jelena's office without so much as a backward glance. Jelena sits up slowly, her usually pristine hair is scattered across her face and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Zero stares her down. “Are you going to call the police, or am I?”


	7. Can You Save Me Now

# 

Jude comes rushing into Jelena's office an hour later, smelling like an ashtray and cheap booze, a far cry from the expensive stuff he was swilling in the morning.

Zero wonders why he bothered to show up at all. He's already spoken to police and given them a rundown of what he saw. They speak to Jelena for a while longer, but eventually, they leave after taking pictures and canvassing the arena once again. There are no signs of the attacker, but they claim they'll be on the lookout.

“What happened to the security guards this time?” Zero snarks just before they leave.

One of the detectives’ grimaces. “We found two of them bound and gagged in a janitor's closet. Whoever this guy is - he means business. You might want to beef up your security.”

Zero glances at Jude, who's all but shrunk into his oversized hoodie. “We will. Thank you.”

After the officers’ leave, Jelena turns to Jude. “You look terrible.”

Jude's eyes are vacant, and he merely shakes his head. “Why would somebody do this?”

“Jelena thinks it's something to do with Mia,” Zero informs him.

Between Jude and Jelena, he’s got his hands full.

That seems to spark Jude's attention and his eyes clear up somewhat.

“...that would make sense. A lot of sense. Okay. I'll head over to my office and pull whatever files I have on her, see if there’s anything helpful.”

Jelena stands slowly and rubs her temple. “You do that. I'm going home.”

Zero jumps up to assist her, ducking when she swats him away.

“Zero, I'm not a child,” she adds. “I can make my way home.”

“Somebody tried to _kill_ you. Besides, Jude probably took an Uber here, so I’m going to take him home. I might as well drop you off too. Or, I can call Terrence.”

Jelena's eyes narrow and she sits back down. “I hate you.”

“I think what you mean is _thank you for saving my life, Zero_.”

In typical Jelena fashion, she looks at him darkly and says: “I'm not a damsel in distress, I don't owe you anything.”

Jude looks between them momentarily before he excuses himself, leaving Zero to wonder just how much of a mess they've gotten themselves into this time.

“I can't find much on Mia. She wasn't from around here. She didn't have many friends. Her credit score was... not great. She had a ton of credit card debt. Her file is mostly empty, which would be weird, but I guess Chase Vincent and Oscar had a hand in that.”

Zero stares at the manila folder Jude’s reading from and his mind instantly wandering to the day he found out about Alexis's miscarriage. The pain he felt became a dull ache a long time ago, but the reminder stings.

“Who would be interested in avenging her death?”

“It could be anybody.”

“After three years?” Zero asks. “You don't think something else is at play here?”

“Like what?”

“Hey, this is _your_ domain, not mine. I'm just a basketball player, not a criminal mastermind.”

Jude's shoulders slump and Zero would regret his words, but he’s _tired_ of being dragged into Oscar Kinkade’s shady dealings.

“I'm not a criminal mastermind either, Zero.”

“Faking someone's death is illegal, isn't it?”

“ _Gideon_.”

“Yes, Jude?” Zero snaps.

“I'm not going to apologize anymore. Or explain anymore. I did what I did, and you know what? Maybe it was selfish and self-serving. You were the one who told me that it was okay. That everything was okay because I'd learned from my mistakes. I don't know what you or Lionel want from me.”

Zero frowns. “What does Lionel have to do with this?”

“She figured it out,” Jude replies, his voice low and soft, like he’s revealing a long-held secret. “That's why she's not speaking to me. She thinks I made a mistake. That I should have left Alexis to rot.”

“That’s rich coming from her? Does she have amnesia? She caused all of this when she sprang the Oscar from jail.”

The _nerve_ of Lionel Davenport. Zero can’t believe he ever felt sorry for her.

Jude's eyes widen. “The medical examiner. He's going to be a target.”

Even though Zero’s never met this medical examiner, he hates him on the simple basis that he’s caused them a _lot_ of trouble.

“So? He made his bed when he decided to lie down with Oscar Kinkade. He’s not your problem, Jude.”

Jude shakes his head. “Zero, we have to warn him. We can't just let a man die because he's an asshole.”

“Why not? If this is about Mia, he deserves whatever's coming to him.”

“You told me to _be_ Jude Kinkade, Zero - that means doing the right thing. No matter what.”

It's been two days since Jelena was attacked and Zero meets up with her, worried she’s not got anyone else checking in on her.

They're calling the murders, the ‘L.A. Devils Spree’ like it's not happening for real. The players are terrified, and Zero's held at least three virtual meetings, assuring them that the higher-ups are doing their best to provide them with extra security. To say he's exhausted would be an understatement, but how he feels pales in comparison to what Jelena most be going through.

Jelena is twenty minutes late, but Zero’s complaints fail to leave his lips when he sees how disheveled she looks. They’re at a small coffee shop on account of the arena being taped off _yet_ again for further investigation. There’s a dried scab on her face and he realizes it’s the first time he’s seen her without lashes and make-up.

“You should have just let me come over to your place,” Zero says.

Jelena slides her shades back on when she catches him staring at her face. “I’m not going to let some punk ass bitch keep me from living my life, Zero. Especially when I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I’m sorry that you got dragged into this - Jude is too,” Zero says. “He’s busy dealing with everything. The board is trying to find a way out of this.”

“This team is a _sinking_ ship. It’s the Titanic. Unless you and Jude have strategically placed lifeboats, there is no way out.”

“So, what, are you going to quit?”

Zero can’t say he hasn’t thought about it. Laura’s in Boston and they have a good team. It would be a much-needed fresh start. Plus, the way things are going, the team might not even be playing come the start of the season.

“Where would I go, Zero? I’ve put everything I have into this team. I’m sitting here in a velour tracksuit drinking a chai latte with you now, but tomorrow? Tomorrow I’m going to march back into that arena like I never left.”

Zero lips twist into a half-smile. “Nothing keeps you down, huh?”

“Baby, I’ve been lower than this - this is a cakewalk.”

Zero knows that Jelena’s been through some troubling times. He’s seen her vulnerable side and differences aside, he can relate to her.

However, after being caught up in Oscar Kinkade’s murderous plot, he knows that it’s not easy.

“Someone trying to kill you is a cakewalk?”

Jelena sips her latte slowly, shrugging before she says, “It’s not like anyone cares.”

Another voice sounds before Zero can respond.

“ _I_ care.”

Jelena’s eyes are wide with surprise when she realizes who the voice belongs to.

“Terrence! What are you doing here?”

“Zero called me and told me you'd be here,” Terrence says. “Since you haven't been returning my calls, I figured I'd catch up with you here.”

Zero grins to himself when he sees the look on Jelena's face. She's touched, not that she's going to let them know that.

In the middle of everything happening, it’s a sweet moment – and it gives him hope.

This time Zero knows what’s happened before Jude’s even done with the phone call.

He’s wearing the same expression from when he told Zero that Chase Vincent was dead, the same look he's had since Oscar was murdered.

Someone else is dead and they _officially_ have a serial killer on the loose.

“Who is it?”

Jude’s face is white as a sheet. “The medical examiner.”

According to Jude, the medical examiner received a handsome amount of money from Lionel when she sprung Oscar from jail. Like an idiot, he squandered it and returned to L.A. a few months ago. Something Jude only knows because one of the board members told him. Much like Zero expected, the people running the Devils have even sketchier morals than Oscar did.

“Shit. I guess he didn't get your message in time?”

Jude shakes his head, unable to respond. Zero mulls over the events in his mind and realizes that this is definitive proof that this is linked to Mia's death. Considering that Jude played a huge hand in Oscar evading prison...this can't be good.

“What does that mean for you, Jude?”

Jude swallows audibly and looks up at Zero with nothing but fear in his eyes. “It means that they’re coming for me next.”

The day after the medical examiner dies, Jude returns from yet another meeting with bad news for Zero.

“We need you to hold a press conference.”

Zero almost spits out his water on Jude's office floor. “Absolutely not.”

“You're team captain, Zero. We need you to go out there and represent the team.”

Zero laughs bitterly, wondering whose bright idea this is. The board would _love_ for him to be the face of this shitshow, but he's not Jude. He's not at their mercy or dangling on the end of puppet strings.

“You're running the team. Why don't you do it?”

Jude looks away, confirming what Zero already knows. It's not about standing for the team. It's about damage control. Presenting a united front while the team's shattered into pieces.

“It's scheduled for seven pm,” Jude says. “I'll get Derek to join you if that makes it better.”

Zero's only been captain for a few months, but he's not going to throw any of the players to the wolves either. This isn't his mess _or_ Derek's and he doesn't see why they need to clean up.

“Derek won't be doing anything. Neither will a single member of the team. You're on your own, Jude.”

“Fine,” Jude says after a long pause. “I'll see if the EVP is willing to step in. Luckily, Marcus Douglas is your biggest supporter. He’ll smooth things over if the board has an issue.”

“Jude, I don’t care if they have an issue. I’m just a player. I’m _disposable_. Even if I said yes, my team wouldn’t allow it.”

Jude palms his face with his hands, and Zero remembers that this isn’t easy on him either.

“What's happening with the medical examiner?” he asks, changing the subject before they fall into an argument. “Did the police tell you anything?”

Jude sighs loudly. “They don't think it's related. He wasn't found in the arena, and he was on the run...I don't think they'll come up with much.”

Zero nods slowly. “Okay, well what about you? Did you tell them about Mia?”

“Of course not.”

“Jude, this maniac almost killed Jelena - and this might be the same person threatening Alexis as well. She said it was Oscar, but...I don't know.”

“Alexis...I forgot that she was still in town,” Jude says. “I haven't spoken to her since Vegas.”

“Why not?” Zero's barely checked in on Alexis and Grady himself. He's not even sure if they're still in town. Still, he thought Jude would have spoken to them by now.

“...it was different when she was _there,_ and we were here. Saving her was...never about her. You were right. I did it because I felt guilty and now I... feel _stupid_ , I guess?”

“You did the right thing, Jude. It might have been for the wrong reasons, but it doesn't matter.”

“If that was true, there wouldn't be a killer waiting in the wings to take a shot at me.”

Zero wants to reassure Jude and tell him that's not true, but...

...lies won’t help either of them now.

The following afternoon, Zero gets a call from Derek Roman. They haven't spoken directly since Zero was given the captaincy. Not even in training sessions. Usually, Derek’s absent or quietly doing his own thing while Zero ignores him.

They’re not in battle with each other - Derek posted some thinly veiled tweets and Zero responded, but once the buzz died down, so did their communication.

“Zero, do you have an explanation for what's going on?” Derek spits the words out. “Am I going to be _alive_ to play next season?”

“That depends. Are you still snorting blow off stripper's asses?”

“I'm a changed man now,” Derek says somberly. “I'm with Ahsha and all I care about is making sure she's straight.”

Zero hasn't been around Derek long enough to tell if he's being sincere, not that it matters. He doesn't have an answer to his question.

“I don't know what the future holds, Derek. Everyone's just...waiting for this to be over. Jude's working with the board to ensure that we're all safe.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of the 'official line', Zero. Tell me straight up. What's going on?”

“Why? What are you going to do?” Zero can’t help laughing, not caring when it comes out mocking and bitter.

“Ahsha's been inconsolable since Pete died, man. I can't just sit here and wait this out. What's the plan?”

Zero wonders if Derek has gone crazy. They're professional basketball players, not a bunch of Nancy Drews’ – there is no plan. “Just sit tight. I'll call you when I have more info.”

He ends the call before Derek can say more, groaning to himself when his temples begin to throb.

“Who was that?” Jude asks. He’s getting ready for work and Zero’s not sure how he’s doing it. Getting suited up and driving to the arena every day without falling apart.

“Derek. He wanted to know what the plan was. Like we’re going to take on a frickin’ _serial killer_. Can you believe that?”

Jude snorts and shrugs his jacket on. “Well. I'm meeting Marcus Douglas for lunch and then I'm meeting my PI. He _might_ have a lead on who this guy is.”

Zero wipes a hand across his face and blows out a breath. “God, I hope so.”

“How are _you_ doing?” Jude asks suddenly. “You've been so supportive even after I kept Alexis from you, but I haven't even asked how you're holding up.”

The truth is that Zero's looked up flights to Boston at least once a day since he called Laura. If he didn't love Jude, he wouldn't be here. He swore he'd never be that same frightened boy who felt powerless in his foster home and here he is...terrified about what's happening.

The truth is that he's _not_ okay, but...he needs to stay strong.

For Jude.

“I'm holding up just fine, Jude. We're going to be fine.”

Jude leans down and kisses him quickly, brushing the pad of his thumb across his cheek when he pulls away.

“Call me if you need anything, okay? I should be back in a few hours.”

Zero watches him leave, wondering if the sinking feeling in his gut is down to anxiety or his intuition kicking in.


	8. Let It Burn

# 

Zero's been waiting for Jude at home and trying to distract himself with Madden, although he's yet to make it through a single game. Alexis hasn’t bothered Zero much since her reappearance so when she calls him, he answers - albeit reluctantly.

“What the fuck is going on, Zero?” Alexis says without any preamble. “Someone attacked Grady at the arena.”

Zero pauses his game and sits up quickly. “What was he doing there?”

“Talking to Jude about our situation, he's in control of everything and he hasn't been answering our calls.”

“Alexis, not everything is about you,” Zero snaps. “Is Grady still at the arena?”

“Yes! He said that he was with Jude when someone hit him from behind. He managed to get away and call me, but the line went dead before he could finish telling me what happened.

Zero grabs his keys and rushes out of the house, his heart racing with every step. “Did Grady see anyone leave?”

He gets into his car and switches the phone call to Bluetooth, so he can hear her through the speakers as he peels out of the driveway.

“I don’t know. The line cut off and I can’t reach him. I’m on my way there now.”

“What?” Zero says. “Alexis, you’re pregnant! Don’t be ridiculous.”

Alexis chokes back a sob and Zero’s head begins to throb once again. “This is my fault. I can’t sit by and watch another person die because of me.”

Zero's not in the mood for her pity-party, but he's not heartless - he understands that she's frustrated. It’s still not an excuse - they didn't go through all of this only for Alexis to throw her life away because she acted rashly.

“Just...wait for me when you get there, okay?” he says. “Promise me you'll wait.”

“Fine. I'll wait.”

After Alexis hangs up Zero runs through everything in his mind and steps down on the accelerator, not caring about whatever speed limits he’s breaking. By the time he pulls into the parking lot, Alexis is already there, slowly easing her way out of the vehicle, brandishing what appears to be a weapon.

“Is that a _baseball_ bat?” Zero stares at her incredulously, once again wondering if this is just a nightmare. Three weeks ago, life was good and now he's standing in front of a baseball bat-wielding Alexis.

Laura's not going to believe him when he fills her in on everything later.

“It’s the only thing that I could find,” Alexis says, her feet practically vibrating on the concrete like she's about to hit a home run. “Come on, let’s go.”

Zero can hardly imagine how they must look. The pro-baller and his pregnant, baseball wielding sidekick. It sounds like the making of a low budget made for TV movie.

“Do you know where they are?” he asks her. “I tried calling Jude but he’s not answering.”

“Grady said that they were in Jude’s office before they were attacked.”

Alexis moves before Zero can caution her and he swears under his breath and follows her, checking closely to make sure nobody is watching or trailing after them. They move quickly and quietly, entering the arena through the loading dock. It’s eerily quiet, the way it has been since Oscar died. They move through the spiraling hallways silently, both keeping an eye out for any unwelcome visitors. In the distance, there’s a shout and Zero realizes he can hear music.

Specifically, the _Red Hot Chili Peppers’_ ‘Scar Tissue’.

He looks at Alexis and realizes that she's right.

This _is_ about her.

There’s no recognition on her face, probably because she does not know the memorial.

“I know where they are,” he hisses. “Wait here.”

“I’m not waiting!” Alexis cries, holding up the baseball bat like she’s ready to attack.

“Alexis, _please_. This isn’t a movie; this is _real_ life - you could get hurt.”

“If I do, it’s what I deserve.”

“Look, I need you to snap out of it and call the cops. Can you do that?”

Alexis’s eyes are vacant, and all he gets from her is a shakily uttered, “Zero…”

He gets into her face and places his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in eye.

“Alexis! Can. You. Do that?”

“ _Fine_.”

Confident that she’s going to remain in place, Zero makes his way to the court via the stands, creeping behind the top row. He peers above the seats and sees Jude and Grady in the center of the court, tied and bound to chairs while footage of Zero giving that _stupid_ speech plays on the jumbotron.

“Hey! Hey, man, over here!” a voice whispers, startling Zero.

Zero whips around to find Derek crouched down further down. “Derek, what are you doing here?”

“Trying not to get killed!” Derek hisses, “what the fuck kind of mess are you guys in? This guy is a maniac!”

“I mean here at that arena!”

“I had to get some stuff from my locker. Y'know, before the cops decide they want to do a deep search.”

Zero rolls his eyes – now’s _not_ the time to worry about Derek’s bad habits. They need to come up with a plan _fast_.

“Did you see or hear anything?”

“All I saw was some guy waving a gun around. He’s been threatening to blow their heads off for the last ten minutes.”

“What does he want?”

“I don’t know, man. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Fine,” Zero says, “I will.”

He stands up then and moves to the stairway. “Hey! If you have a problem with Alexis, that means you have a problem with me. Leave Jude and Grady out of it.”

Derek curses under his breath before he flanks Zero.

“I’ve already called the cops, man,” Derek calls out. “Nobody needs to get hurt.”

Before either of them can move another inch, the gunman turns and fires a shot in their direction, sending them scrambling away in separate directions.

“Next time I won’t miss,” the gunman yells, firing another shot for good measure. The bullet ricochets off the seats and lands in a spot just behind Derek's head.

Zero stands and raises his hands, moving back to the stairway and making his way down slowly. “I’m unarmed. I just want to talk to you. See if we can work this out.”

The gunman doesn’t say a word until Zero’s close enough to see the gag in Jude’s mouth and the fear in his eyes.

“I’m afraid there’s no working this out,” the gunman says. “Jude Kinkade has to die, and I _will_ stop anyone who gets in my way.”

“Who are you, man?” Derek’s caught up and Zero’s surprised - he fully expected him to run _away_ and not towards the gunman. “You’ve already killed three people. You attacked Jelena. Who are you?”

“You ask that now, but when you were speaking to the press and invoking her name for your bullshit, you didn’t care. You didn’t wonder if she had a family.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Derek replies. “Maybe you’ve got the wrong guys.”

The gunman whirls around suddenly, his .45 aimed square on Derek’s face. “I’m talking about my sister. The one that Oscar Kinkade threw in the river. The one that Chase Vincent terrorized. The one that Pete Davenport screwed over. That Jelena failed. That the medical examiner lost his _damn_ mind over. Jude, here, he tried to cover it up. If my sister didn’t make it, why should they?”

“Jude didn’t _kill_ your sister,” Zero says. “He wasn’t even in town when it happened. He was with me.”

The gunman shifts, aiming his weapon squarely on Zero.

“...tell your lies to someone who cares, Zero. I have no beef with you.”

Zero steps forward. “If you have a problem with Jude, you’ve got one with me. Besides he’s innocent. Why do you think Oscar tried to kill him? He turned on him, too. Jude’s an innocent victim in this. So is Grady.”

“Grady over here,” the gunman sneers, “has a big mouth.”

Zero swallows down his fear and tries to reason with the guy, “Look, we can help you---”

“Shut up. Dammit. Shut up. You’re lucky that I couldn’t pay the guy who did the first three kills.”

“What?” Zero asks although it makes sense. He imagines that there wasn’t this much preamble before the others were shot, with precision wounds each time.

“I attacked Jelena and shot the medical examiner myself and now I’m going to sh--”

The gunman’s words are cut off and something whizzes past him and suddenly, there’s a baseball bat ramming into the guy’s kneecaps.

 _Alexis_ , Zero thinks, _dammit_.

“What the--” The gunman yelps, turning to _slap_ Alexis, sending her hurtling away to the side. Grady’s yells are muffled but still audible behind the gag and Zero finds himself frozen in place, unable to comprehend what he’s seeing. Alexis struggles to her feet again, baseball bat still in her hand and she charges towards the gunman, aiming the bat at him _again_.

“Zero, get the gun!” Derek snaps him out of his trance, pushing past him as he rushes forward and pulls Alexis out of harm’s way, successfully blocking her when she scrambles to move forward.

That jolts Zero into action and he retrieves the pistol before the gunman can, subtly flicking the safety off before he points the trigger at the gunman. “Don’t move.”

Derek emerges then and grabs the gunman, using his jacket to tie his arms. When the gunman claws at Derek’s legs, he’s knocked unconscious by a swift right-hook.

With the gunman incapacitated, Zero rushes over to Jude and Grady, eyes widening when he sees a crimson patch on Grady’s shirt. He didn’t realize that the guy had shot anyone.

Zero pulls the gag out of Jude’s mouth, only to be told, “Cut Grady loose first.”

He obliges, pulling the rag out of Grady’s mouth before he loosens the zip ties around his wrists. Grady falls forward into his arms, eyes glazed over with pain.

“Where is she? Where’s A—”

Zero cuts him off quickly,”--she’s right over there, she’s _fine_.”

“You sure?”

Zero’s got blood all over him now, but he’s taken first aid classes - he knows that he’s got to put pressure on the wound. He shrugs off his sweatshirt and presses it against the wound.

“Grady, I need you to hold onto this as tight as you can, okay? Don’t let go.”

Grady nods and Zero steps to the side and frees Jude quickly, running his hands over his body to make sure that _he’s_ not hurt too.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jude says, reaching down to squeeze his hand quickly. “I’m going to stay with Grady. Check on Alexis?”

Zero obliges, secretly happy to be away from Grady. He’s not squeamish but the sight of all that blood is making this too real.

Alexis is sitting up, looking dazed although her eyes focus when she sees Zero approaching her. “Gideon...how is he? Is Grady okay?”

“Lexi, I told you to stay put!” Zero admonishes her, although there’s no heat in his tone. If the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing.

“When have I ever listened to orders?” Alexis's voice is hoarse, but what gets to Zero is the look of sorrow in her eyes.

“Maybe I should have stayed dead,” she adds with a watery smile.

Zero stares at the crimson red staining his hands and laughs mirthlessly, wheezing when pain engulfs his entire body. “Yeah, maybe you should.”

Later, when they’re at the hospital - Jude for a checkup and Grady to tend to his gunshot wound, Zero finds himself in a precarious position.

Technically, Alexis saved _all_ of them, and now, he's indebted to her after the harm she caused.

Life, he realizes, is full of one fucked up surprise after the other.

“Why did you rush in like that?” he quizzes her when they're sitting beside each other in the waiting room. “Why did you put yourself in harm's way?”

Alexis shrugs. “I heard what he said. About me. I couldn’t let Jude get hurt again. Not when I could stop it. And Grady – if it wasn’t for me, his life would be so much better. I couldn’t let anything happen to him either. Not because of me.”

“You’re pregnant, Lexi,” Zero snaps. “You could have gotten hurt. Or worse!”

“I’m _fine_.”

“That doesn’t make it okay. What if you weren’t fine? You know what it’s like to lose…”

Zero trails off, not wanting to make this about _him_ or what she went through last time she was pregnant.

Alexis sighs. “I know. I just...I acted on impulse. All of this is _my_ fault. If I didn’t fake my death, there wouldn’t be a foundation and this guy wouldn’t have been driven to do what he did.”

It’s not Zero’s place to reassure her, but he feels sorry for her. “Maybe it is your fault. Or mine. Or Jude’s. What difference does it make?”

“You tell me...I did what Jude did for me. I put my neck on the line.”

“Thank you for that,” Zero says. “I know that you were only trying to help and…I’m grateful that you came in when you did. I thought that I and Derek were goners. Believe it or not, that’s _not_ the first time I’ve had a gun pointed at me, but...I was scared, Lexi and...there you were.”

Alexis smiles sadly. “Hey, I owed you one, right?”

Zero laughs at her nonchalance, and the way the old Alexis shines through briefly. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

Alexis shifts suddenly, reaching into her purse to pull out a distinctive ring box. “I think you should take this.”

It’s the ring he bought in Ohio when he was resigning himself to his fate and thinking about settling down. Creating a fake life with Alexis, marriage, white picket fence, the whole nine yards.

“I don’t want it. It’s yours.”

“I was supposed to sell it to raise some money for my new life, but…I couldn’t bring myself to. Probably because I should never have taken it in the first place.”

“What am I supposed to do with it, Lex?” Zero asks. He’s not sure what the protocol is when an ex-girlfriend returns a ring she didn’t receive in the first place.

“How about you…pawn it, sell it – whatever – and donate the proceeds to the Alexis Matthews Foundation.”

Zero looks down at the linoleum, momentarily back on the court with Scar Tissue ringing out through the surround system.

“It was quite a speech you gave.”

"So, you _did_ see it?"  
  
Alexis shakes her head and says, "I read about it. Never saw the video until today. You're quite the showman."  
  
"The _greatest_."  
  
"... and you still make terrible jokes."

Zero laughs, wondering how weird it is for them to be sitting together having a _normal_ conversation. There’s no anger, no resentment – and it’s like when he first met her. When they got along and enjoyed each other’s company.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Alexis,” he says. “I was angry with you for a long time, but…I’m not anymore.”

Alexis nods, smiling awkwardly like she doesn’t trust herself to respond.

Eventually, she says: “We've come a long way from snapping cute pictures for Instagram. You're a hotshot Devils player in a _serious_ relationship and I'm about to become a mom.”

They _have_ come a long way and for the first time, Zero wonders what would have happened if he’d _stayed_ in Ohio and bided his time.

Did he indirectly set off this chain of events when he left? Is all this _karma_ for leaving Alexis in the lurch and not giving a damn what it did to her?

“Speaking of that…you need to become Alexis Matthews again.”

“Why?” Alexis says eyes narrowed like the mere idea _disgusts_ her. “I’m quite happy as Victoria Murphy.”

“You can't run away from who you are, Lexi, and now that Oscar's gone…”

“It's not just him, Zero. It's everything. I don't _want_ to be Alexis Matthews anymore.”

“What about Anna? You left her, and she's still lost, Lexi. She's still blaming herself.”

“What do I do?” Alexis asks him, her voice colored by hopelessness. “How do I fix this without messing everything up again? Is it even worth it?”

“I have a sister and I thought she'd be mad at me for not looking for her for so long, but she was just upset that we missed out on so much time.”

Alexis seems surprised by the revelation. “I thought you didn't have any siblings?”

Luckily, Zero gets out of answering when Jude emerges.

“Zero, the doctor said I'm good to go…” Jude's voice trails off when he sees Alexis sitting next to Zero. “Oh. Uh. I didn't know Alexis was still here.”

“I'm going to go and check on Grady,” Alexis says without paying Jude any mind. “I'll think about what you said.”

When Jude takes her seat, Zero frowns. “That was awkward…”

“Was it? She shouldn't be here. I gave her clear instructions. Stay in Nevada, no matter what. Now, look what’s happened?”

Zero can tell that Alexis and Jude have had words that he wasn't privy to, but it doesn't matter. Not after today.

“She saved our lives, Jude.”

Jude swallows. “I know. I know that... I'm sorry, I'm just all over the place. So much has happened so fast.”

Zero curls an arm around Jude's shoulders and pulls him in, resting his chin on Jude's head when he leans in. “You're okay now. I've got you.”

Once Jude and Zero leave the hospital, they drive back over to the arena where the lead detective, Det. Jesse Wilshire is talking to Derek and Jelena in the Playground.

“According to the detective here, that little asshole who tried to kill us is Mia's long-lost brother,” Derek tells them.

Jude and Zero share a look and say nothing.

There was nothing about a _brother_ in the file Jude found.

“We're unclear on who the pregnant lady is on the security footage,” Detective Wilshire says. “Ms. Howard and Mr. Roman were unable to identify her.”

Zero swallows down his nervousness. “That's Victoria. She's Grady's girlfriend. He's a friend of mine. He came to town to visit.”

Wilshire eyes them suspiciously. “We're going to need a statement from her.”

Jude shares another look with Zero before they both look away.

“I'll ask her to give you a call,” Zero assures the detective.

“So, this was all down to Mia's brother?” Jelena asks. “I thought she was adopted.”

“She was a runaway,” Detective Wilshire confirms. “No father on her birth certificate, so this young man could very well be her brother. Either way, he's lawyered up and uncooperative.”

“Give me five minutes with him and he'll talk,” Derek snaps. “My girlfriend and her mom are distraught. Not to mention the family of the other people he killed.”

Detective Wilshire shrugs. “He has a top lawyer. Very expensive. We're not getting anything out of him.”

Wilshire excuses himself, but only after leaving his card for each one of them.

“How does someone who ran out of money for his _hitman_ afford a top lawyer,” Jelena asks. “Does that sound weird to anyone else?”

“More than weird,” Jude says. “I get the feeling that this isn't over.”

“Not only that, that whole speech he gave confessing to attacking Jelena and killing the medical examiner – it _did_ seem kind of forced,” Derek adds. “Like someone told him what to say.”

“Why would someone do this?” Zero says. “ _And_ use Mia as a cover story.”

Derek snorts. “You want my guess? Money.”

Zero raises an eyebrow. “Is it too late to be traded?”

Surprisingly, it's Jelena who responds first. “Oh, you're not going anywhere. We're all in this together, remember?”

The four of them exchange glances in silence.

By the time Zero arrives back home with Jude in tow, he barely recognizes the place. Not that it matters. All he can focus on are the angry, red marks on Jude's wrists from the zip ties.

The fact that he came so close to losing him yet again.

“You ever think about bailing? Just skipping town and setting up shop elsewhere?”

“All the time,” Jude replies, “but I've got unfinished business here. I want to prove that I can run the team _properly_. Without all the corruption and scandal. I just want one season to get it right.”

One season to get it right.

Zero can grant Jude that and then they need to discuss where their future lies.

Here in Los Angeles or elsewhere.

Zero toes off his shoes and takes a seat on the couch, glancing at the game controller that he tossed on the floor hours earlier.

“You think the league will let us play this season?”

Jude's response is instant. “They'll let us play.”

“Even with everything hanging over our heads?”

“About that... I was thinking that we could move the wedding up. Make it a big season opener.”

 _Wedding?_ Zero thinks. _Is there any point?_

“What about all the funerals we're going to have to attend? We're going to do Four Funerals and a Wedding?”

“The funerals will be left to family members. My mom and I are organizing a small private burial for Oscar. The team will hold a memorial service for everyone, but after that...we need a way to take people's minds off what happened.”

“Jude, I've been in touch with the players and... some of them don't even want to play next season. Stop strategizing for a moment and think.”

“Maybe a wedding ceremony would be overkill,” Jude says, “but the memorial is a no-brainer.”

“We can't play at the arena, Jude.”

“What do you propose I do?” Jude says. “My hands are tied. We need to play. There’s too much riding on it, too many variables that will go wrong if we don’t.”

With everything happening, Zero’s given some thought to it – specifically some of the plans he and Jelena came up with.

“When Jelena and I were looking into buying the team, we considered several contingencies. A new location is one of them. Edgewood University doesn’t have a basketball team, but they have a court. It can hold twenty thousand people. It’s a short drive away from Devils Arena. We can play there.”

Edgewood University isn't the most prestigious university, but it's local and a partnership would do wonders for the community. Zero and Jelena couldn't work out _why_ they're not making use of their basketball court, but it didn't matter. The Dean was more than willing to get on board with them - for a fee, of course.

“What would be in it for them?”

“We help them form a college basketball team, attract more students, stuff like that.”

Jude purses his lips like he's considering it. “Say we do that - what happens to Devils Arena?”

“Sell it. Wasn't Oscar looking to branch out? What happened to his development?”

“It's in planning purgatory...but I suppose if I talk to the board, we could see about resolving that. Build a new arena.”

Jude chuckles softly, adding, “You and Jelena are quite the team. You did your homework.”

“When we're getting along, there's no stopping us,” Zero says, “but the only person on my team is _you._ Always will be. You're all I need, Jude.”

Jude's eyes soften. “I know. That wasn't a dig. Alexis, Jelena - they're part of our lives. I trust you too much to worry about them.”

“I was so scared when Alexis called me and told me what was happening…” Zero pauses, biting his lip when his eyes prickle with unshed tears. “I tried calling you and when you didn’t pick up…”

Jude sits next to him, the couch sinking slightly due to the added weight. “We got through it. That’s all that matters, Gideon. We’re still here. I’m still here.”

Zero doesn’t trust himself to speak; instead, he reaches out and takes Jude’s hand.

 _They’re still here,_ he thinks, _but for how long?_

In the end, they hold a joint memorial service for all the victims at the Beverly Wiltshire Hotel.

Derek and Ahsha attend, sitting next to Jude and Zero during the eulogies. Jelena and Terrence flank them on the other side. When Zero mouths ‘ _all good’_ at Jelena she shakes her head. A simple ‘ _we'll talk later’_.

Call Zero crazy, but he thinks they might be _friends_ now.

When the service ends, they move onto the ballroom where refreshments and drinks on offer. Nobody objected when Jude put forward the proposals. It appears there was no love lost for _any_ of the dead amongst the team and general staff.

Unfortunately, Zero knows better – the fallout may not have begun yet, but it’s coming.

Lionel's on hand to give them her take. “You know, I thought I'd _feel_ better when Pete died, but I'm going to miss him.”

“Yeah,” Jude says. “I know what you mean.”

Sloane happens to overhear, and she chimes in. “I still don't get why they killed him too. He has nothing to do with Mia's death.”

Jelena, who looks like she’d rather be anywhere else, says, “That girl screwed half of the board. You think she drew the line at _Pete_?”

“Jelena, how about we go get a drink?” Terrence whisks her away quickly.

Jude and Zero drift from the group, leaving Lionel and Sloane to reminisce about Pete.

It’s been an emotional day – especially for Jude, who spoke in memory of all the victims. Marcus Douglas wanted Zero to say a few words, but Zero put that to bed immediately and refused to budge from his earlier stance.

“How are you doing?” Zero asks. “Can't be easy with Oscar gone.”

“I don't know. It's all so weird. One minute he was threatening me and the next, he's gone.”

With the police wrapping up the case, Zero’s done a lot of thinking. After last season – it’s clear that nothing is ever straightforward when it comes to the Los Angeles Devils.

He’s been wondering _what_ kick-started all of this and concluded that all roads lead back to Oscar Kinkade.

Jude wasn’t surprised when Zero mentioned the rumor to him, but Jelena would have been privy to the information if it had come from the board.

“Hey, how did you hear that Oscar was coming back? When I brought it up, you already knew?”

“I found out from Alexis. She said she had something important to tell me and I went to see her.”

 _Right_ , Zero thinks, _when they were in Vegas._

“Why?” Jude asks, “is someone asking questions?”

Zero scans the room briefly before he redirects his attention to Jude. “I was just wondering.”

Before Jude can say more, his Mom appears. “Jude, darling, come over here and talk to your mother!”

Cathy is three sheets to the wind and Jude rushes over to attend to her before they can continue the conversation.

After making small talk with several of the guests, Zero steps out to use the bathroom.

He comes to a halt when he hears a familiar voice in the hallway and just like that, a missing piece of the puzzle slowly falls in place.

“Yeah. I think they bought it. No one suspects a thing. They all think he was behind it. No. He told them he did it. Yeah…well, we’ll sit tight and see what happens next. I’ll let you know when I hear more.”

A memory comes to him then, a throwaway comment that kick-started all of this…

_“Apparently he's coming back. The Feds have bigger fish to fry and it's been long enough. Plus, he still owns the team, right?”_

Zero waits until the person appears before he steps forward, acting like he's just leaving the hall.

“ _Kyle_. You look amazing.”

Everyone else is in dark, muted colors, but she's in an olive-green dress that accentuates her curves and makes her stand out amongst the crowd.

If Zero didn’t know any better, he’d think that she was _celebrating_.

“Thanks, sweetheart. It was a nice little ceremony. Oh, and the food's great. The cake here is just _divine_.”

Zero nods slowly, chuckling before he says, “I take it that you're not in mourning.”

“Oh please.” Kyle’s tone is dismissive. “We all know that they weren't angels. Why pretend?”

“Fair enough,” Zero says, before he adds, “You know, I never did thank you for letting me know that Oscar was coming back to town…”

Kyle’s smile takes on a forced note. “Oh, it was nothing.”

“Where did you say you heard it again? Just in case anyone asks questions. The police have been busting my ass and making me remember every single detail.”

“I didn’t,” Kyle says. “You know what they say. A lady never tells. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and powder my nose.”

Zero watches her walk away, now certain that Jude is right - none of this is over.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic music*
> 
> 1\. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, commented & read the story! It's much appreciated.
> 
> 2\. There will be more (obviously!). I'm still in the process of writing it but watch this space. 
> 
> 3\. ♥♥♥


End file.
